Until The Sun Dies
by Staci-aci-aci
Summary: Sabrina is in for the surprise of her life! Rated T for a reason, including adult themed subjects, some steaminess, and cussing. Do not read if overly-sensitive to either of these things. COMPLETE! Winner of Elligoat's "Best of 2010" Contest! :D
1. PARTYYY!

**Hey y'all. My name is Staci and I'm from Atlanta. I'm 16. I have another account, under a different name, but mwahaha this one's a secret. My beta doesn't like the idea of this story, so ha I put it on a different account. She doesn't actually know my name, since I just met her online, so ha this story's safe. Enjoy!**

Hello. My name is Sabrina Grimm, and I am 17 years old.

Most normal people at the age of 17 would be going to high school, going to parties, getting drunk at clubs, but no. I go to school and come back.

I never get to go out. Granny Relda says, "Its too dangerous," and "You'll get hurt," and blah blah blah.

I say, "Whatever." I've been through more danger than you could ever imagine. I've faced giants, monsters, and a huge Jabberwocky that wanted to kill my whole family.

Plus, five years ago, my family and I faced the Scarlet Hand, where I _almost_ died. But the thing is, I didn't die. So why can't I go out? My best friend's boyfriend was throwing a party while his parents were out of town, but I couldn't go.

The conversation in my head was the same that was going on in front of me with my grandma.

"Why can't I go out?"

"You're too young!"

"Granny, I'm seventeen! That's old enough to go to one silly little party. What do you think I'm gonna do? Go and get drunk and then sleep with some random guy I meet?"

"Yes, so NO. That's my final word."

"But- what if I take Puck with me?"

Puck glanced up from where he was reading. I know, right. Puck was _reading_. He had changed a lot since the war. He didn't pull pranks on me, and he looked about the same age that I did. He still called me Grimm, though.

"Please, Grimm, don't get me involved in this."

Granny Relda sighed. "Very well. If Puck goes with you, you can go."

Puck glanced at me. I pleaded to him with my eyes.

"Fine, Grimm. I'll go with you."

"YES!" I shrieked, as I ran down the hall to my room.

I shut the door. "Daphne!"

She glanced up from her laptop computer screen. "What?"

"I'm going to a party for once!"

"Mmh. Exciting."

Since Daphne had turned 14 and started wearing tight clothes, she didn't get excited about anything anymore. But I did know her weak spot.

I huffed. "Fine, if you're not excited, I guess you can't help me pick out an outfit..."

She jumped up, looking excited. Clothes were her one weakness.

"Eek! Lets go find you something sexy to wear!"

* * *

A half an hour later, I was decked out in tight dark blue skinny jeans, had a stringy red shirt that had lines on the sides, and I carried a yellow clutch. Daphne passed me a leather jacket, and then she put a layered necklace on me. I slipped on my black heels, and I was ready to go.

I walked to the front door, feeling more grown up than I had ever felt before.

Puck was waiting for me, wearing his usual green sweatshirt (though it was clean now), and slouchy jeans that were *almost* sagging, but they weren't. I hated saggers.

Granny Relda was looking pained as she watched us go. I gave a small little wave as we reached my car. It was a silver convertible. I had started saving up for it after I turned sixteen, and finally bought it two months ago.

Puck and I got in the car and drove to the party.

Music was pounding as we drove up. I got out of my car and locked the door.

Ha, oops. Puck hadn't gotten out yet. I unlocked it, and then he hopped out.

Before we reached the door, Puck pulled me aside.

"Now listen, Sabrina," he started, his beautiful eyes looking into mine, "I don't want you getting hurt here. Bryce's party's can get pretty crazy. I just want you safe."

I dragged myself away from those eyes. "I'll be safe. Besides, you're here. No monsters are gonna attack me at a party."

I opened the door, and was attacked by my best friend, Laura. She was wearing short shorts and a long black tube top. She was wearing flip-flops and had bangles on both her ankles. There was a thick silver necklace on her chest, and it sparkled in the lights of the party.

Her brown hair was mussed and pulled into a messy ponytail, which somehow managed to look sexy instead of stupid.

I felt over-dressed. When Laura finished squeezing the life out of me, she looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Its just a party, you know."

"I know," I replied. " Daphne did my outfit, but now I feel over-dressed."

"Just take off those heels, and get your hair out of that high bun," she said.

I did so, and now felt much more comfortable.

Puck stood behind me, looking utterly uncomfortable, but then his friend Garret came and he looked relieved.

He mumbled a quick 'bye' to me, and then headed off.

Laura pulled me into the center of all the action and introduced me to all her party friends.

I had a lot of fun, and I met a lot of people. The only people I felt uncomfortable meeting were the school sluts. They actually asked me if I was a virgin.

When I said yes, there were gasps from the whore-group.

One of the girls commented, and said, "But you have such a sexy body, what boy wouldn't want it?"

Then all the sluts went back to making out with some random guys.

I shook my head as Laura led me away to another group.

* * *

One hour later, I was feeling lonely and bored. Laura had left me to go make out with her boyfriend.

I sat on the couch, feeling like a loser.

Puck came over to me and sat down.

I took it, grateful for some company. I took a swig from the beer that Laura had left with me, and felt the rush of my first sip of alcohol.

Everything became blurry around the edges. Puck looked at the beer, and asked if her could have a sip.

He handled it much better than me. It made me wonder if that was the first time he had drank.

Probably not. He finished the bottle, and threw it aside. Then he looked at me with blurry eyes.

Or maybe it was _my_ vision blurring.

He scooted closer to me, and whispered something in my ear. I blushed, because he had said that he had loved me since the day we met.

I whispered in his ear, "Same here."

The last thing I remember before my vision went black, was the feel on Puck's lips on mine, mine on his.

**Hope you liked it! It's about to get more intense. This first chapter was kinda boring. Oh, and if you wanna see the outfits of Laura and Sabrina, go to my profile. I have the pictures there. :)**

**Bye y'all!**

**Love, Staci :)  
**


	2. You Slept With WHO?

**Hey ya'll. I got 3 reviews! Woohoo! I decided to put the next chapter on already, cuz I have like, the whole thing written already, since I started it when I was 14, so yeah. Here is the next chapter!**

I woke up in bed, the sun shining in my face, feeling hung-over from the beer I had last night.

I stretched and sat up. I looked around my room. _Hang on. This isn't my room._

I was in a room with pink flower wallpaper and a purple rug on the floor.

I slipped out of the bed, confused.

It was really cold. I looked down at myself and shrieked. I was naked. So underwear, no bra. Butt-naked.

_What the hell?_ I thought to myself.

Then I noticed who had been in the bed next to me. Puck.

_What the hell? _I thought again. _Why was Puck in bed with me?_

_Holy crap. _The memories of last night came flooding back to me.

After Puck and I kissed, he picked me up bride-style, and carried me to a room. He shut and locked the door, grinning like a drunk, which he was, and looked at me.

I had no idea what was happening. Next thing I knew I was on the bed with my shirt and pants off, Puck with no shirt.

He unzipped he pants, and took off his... um... undies. Then he came over to me, and we... you know. Did it.

Holy shit. I was just deflowered by _Puck_. I felt really jittery, and it wasn't from the beer. _Crap. . CRAP! I just slept with Puck. I need to get out of here._

I picked my clothes off the floor, panicking. What did Granny Relda think when I wasn't home by two? Crap.

I pulled my clothes on, praying to the mother of all that is good and holy that she wouldn't have been up until then and figured she would see me in the morning.

I ran through the living room, looking at the passed out teenagers on the couches.

Sprinting outside, I looked at my phone. It was 7:38. _3 new messages_, it read. I opened it and read them. They were from Daphne.

_ Where r u?-12:03 am_

_ Grannys freakin out – 12:36 am_

_ Come home! Answr ur fone! – 1:29 am_

_Crap_, I thought for the millionth time.

I hopped in my car, not caring how Puck got home.

Driving as fast as I could without speeding, I raced home.

* * *

Pulling up next to our ratty family car, I hopped out, locked the door and dashed inside.

Daphne was sleeping on the couch, phone in her lap. No Granny in sight. Good. The whole house was quiet. I snuck upstairs and changed into pajamas.

I climbed into bed, wincing as pains in my lower area came up. When Granny questioned me, I would say that some dude took hostage of my phone, and I came home after I retrieved it at 3 in the morning.

Yes, that's what I would say. I started drifting off, thinking about Puck...

"SABRINA GRIMM! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?"

Granny's angry yells shook the whole house and I opened my eyes. She was bright red, staring at me from above.

"Sorry Granny," I said bleary eyed. "I got here at 3 am, but everybody was asleep."

"And why were you back so late?" she asked, her voice icy calm.

Daphne came in, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, some guy stole my phone, and I didn't get it back until 2:45. Then I said 'bye' to everybody, then I came straight home."

Relda relaxed. "Okay then. I was worried you spent the night and slept with some guy."

I gulped. That was too close to the truth. "N-no Granny. I would never do such a thing."

She nodded. "Good." Then she left the room.

Daphne crept over to me. "Uh huh, sure," she said. "You didn't come in 'till this morning, liar."

I blushed. "How do you know?"

"Because I sat on the couch until 6 am, waiting for you . Then I fell asleep, but I know you didn't come home before 6."

I gulped. Daphne could always tell when I was lying.

"Okay, okay," I said. "I came in at 7:45. Happy?"

She nodded. "So, what did you do? Any cute guys there? Did you make out? Did you get drunk? Did you see any kids doing drugs? Did you sleep with anyone? Did you-"

I held up my hand to stop her. I decided there was no sense in lying to her, she could always tell. I gulped.

"Ummm... three out of five. Well, actually four, but yeah"

Daphne's mouth was a big round o.

"Which ones?" she whispered.

"Yes to a cute guy. Yes to making out. Yes to getting drunk. Yes to..."

I stopped as emotions came flooding to me. I broke down and started to sob.

Daphne ran over to me, and pulled me into a hug as my knees buckled and I slid so the floor.

"Its okay, Sabrina. I know it's horrible to see people doing drugs, but-"

"No Daphne," I shook my head. "Yes to sleeping with someone."

She backed away, and stood up. "You, you _slept_ with someone?"

I nodded, my eyes red and puffy.

Her voice barely a whisper, she asked, "Who?"

I looked up at her trusting brown eyes that were now filled with shock.

"Puck."

"PUCK? WHAT THE CRAP?"

"Daphne, shut up! Granny will hear!" I whispered.

She lowered her voice. "I was just kidding about sleeping with someone! You _actually_ slept with Puck?"

I nodded. "Yes. I was drunk. I didn't mean to, I swear. It was after her told me he had loved me since he met me."

Daphne was in shock now. "He said he loved you? That's just _so_ sweet!"

I blushed. "Yeah. And I said it back."

Daphne now looked like she was going to have a fit, or something. "Oh. My. God." she said.

Of course, just then Puck picked the perfect moment to show up, hovering outside my window.

**Hehehe. Daphne's gonna explode! Anyways, for the next chapters, the first 2 people to review the newest chapter will get an imaginary prize! Doesn't that sound like fun?**

**The 3 people who reviewed Chapter 1 get their prizes now.**

isabel in lala land: **You get a virtual puppy dog for being my very first-est reviewer. The dogs name is Cat! Enjoy!**

misskate99: **You, my darling second reviewer, get a virtual heart pillow to show how much I *heart* you.**

wqq:** I have no idea what your real name is, since you weren't signed in, but oh well. YOU get a virtual *hug* :)**

**I love you all! Peace out, y'all!**

**R&R!**

**Love, Staci  
**


	3. Normal Food equals Barfing?

**Hey y'all! I'm back. Okay, i have a little note.**

**I'm really sick of getting reviews and PMs about how this story is like "I'm Knocked Up". I have read her story, and I guarantee that my story is not going along the same plot line as hers. In the next chapter after this one, you will see what i mean.**

**Plus, how could I copy her, if I started this story 2 years ago? Of course, I didn't finish it, but I did get pretty far. So lay off, flamers. You know who you are. Stop PMing me. It makes me sad.**

**You don't want that, do you?**

**Anyways, i will bring this A/N to a finish, so you can read the story.**

**Love, Staci**

Daphne looked at the window and saw Puck hovering there, and jumped.

"Should we let him in?" she whispered.

"Yeah. If he knocks on the door, Granny will ask him where he's been and why he didn't come home with me. That will lead to a lot of awkward questions. It's best for him to sneak in here, and pretend Granny just couldn't find him in that jungle of a bedroom that he has."

Daphne nodded, and opened the window. Right away, he flew in to my room, landed on the carpet, and just stared at me.

"Why are you crying, Grimm?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

I glanced at Daphne. She took the cue, and walked out of my room.

"Well, if you don't remember, last night, you slept with me," I said, very directly.

He did a double take. "I slept with you?"

I nodded.

"Holy mother of god," he said rubbing his head. "I remember kissing you, but I guess I was too drunk to remember actually," he looked at me, embarrassed, "having sex with you."

"That's okay. Granny should never find out, though. If she does, I'll be locked in my room for all eternity."

He smirked. "Yeah, she would do that." Then he moved closer, and took my hands. "But I did mean what I said last night. About loving you since I met you. It's true. I guess I just finally realized it."

He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever gotten, even better than the one last night.

We pulled away, softly gasping for breath, and then I leaned forward again. I whispered in his ear, "I meant it too. I just didn't realize it until you said it."

Then we kissed again, and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I felt a tingly sensation, and then we were both floating away on a cloud of pure happiness. We were brought back to earth when we heard Granny calling for me.

"I have to go. Sneak into your room, and stay there 'till she comes. Pretend to be sleeping, and then say that when she looked before, she just didn't see you."

He nodded, understanding.

Then I walked out of the room, still feeling the aftershock of that tingly feeling.

I ambled down the stairs to where a certain Granny Relda was waiting impatiently.

"Where is Puck?" she demanded.

"He's probably asleep in his room. He came home with me."

"I didn't see him when I checked."

"You probably just didn't see him. Sometimes he likes to sleep in the trees."

Then I motioned upward towards my new boyfriend's (squee!) room.

Granny Relda walked upstairs, and went to go check on him.

I walked to the kitchen, and seeing no one there, I reached into the cupboard for my emergency stash of normal people food in the back.

I couldn't survive on Granny Relda's food, so when I got my car, I drove to the grocery store, and bought regular cereal, regular snacks, and some bread and peanut butter.

Now was the time to use it. I was starving. I grabbed the peanut butter and a slice of bread. I spread the peanut butter on the bread, folded it in half, and chowed down.

Then Puck walked in. He saw me wolfing down the food, and his eyes widened.

"I didn't know you ate!"

I started cracking up at his expression.

"Yes, Puck, I eat. Normal food."

He laughed, and pulled me into a hug. "I'll give you food, Sabrina."

He called me Sabrina. Aww, he's so sweet.

Did I really just think that? This is Puck. Wow. I went from hating his guts to falling in love with him.

I smiled to myself. This is the perfect life.

* * *

My life sucks.

I was sitting next to the toilet bowl, after having just barfed into it.

It had been 3 weeks since the party, and I had been sick for the past week or so. Every morning, I woke up feeling awful. Then I would dash to the bathroom and get sick. After that, I would always feel better, so I saw no reason to tell anyone.

I was done now, so I got up and opened the door. There stood Daphne. She was standing, frozen, right by the door.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?"

I smiled reassuringly. "No, I'm fine. Really," I said, when she looked at me with disbelief.

I then walked out of the bathroom, turning my back on the still worried Daphne.

I walked down stairs, where I met Puck.

"Hey Sabrina," he said, as he kissed my forehead. Telling Granny that we were dating hadn't gone over that well, but she eventually had to deal with it.

"Hey Puck."

He took my hand, and pulled me towards the kitchen.

"I have a surprise for you."

He covered my eyes, and led me into the kitchen.

He took his hands off of my eyes, and I opened them. I was shocked.

On the table was a huge buffet.

Everything was there, I swear! Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, orange juice, and tons of other stuff!

Oh my god.

"Puck," I said, breathless "This is the best present I've ever had."

He shrugged. "I thought it was a good birthday present."

"It's my birthday? Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot!"

Puck chuckled and then took my hand. "Here's the second part of my gift."

He leaned in, and suddenly I felt the need to barf.

I ran away, leaving Puck looking shocked.

I reached to toilet just in time. I felt horrible. What was wrong with me?

Puck walked in to me crying in the corner of the bathroom.

He sat down next to me.

"What's wrong? I was just going to kiss you. If you don't like me, just say so."

I shook my head. "Its not that, Puck. You know I love you. And that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Puck."

That was the truth.

"Bye, lieblings! I"ll be back later."

"Where are you going, Granny?"

"Snow's baby shower."

Oh that was right. Charming and Snow had gotten married after the war was over. A year later, they had their first kid, Alyson. Now Snow was pregnant again.

Pregnant. Oh my god. Was I pregnant? That would explain the morning sickness and the strange craving that I was getting for pickles and hot sauce.

I hopped off the couch.

"Daphne!" I called up the stairs. "I'm going to the store! I'll be back in an hour."

Once at the grocery store, I headed to the girl's section, where the pads and pregnancy tests were.

I grabbed the first one I saw off the shelf, and put it in my basket.

Then I headed over to the milk section so that I would have an actual reason for going to the store.

Then I headed to the register, where the clerk, and older woman, looked at the test, and brought her glance down to my stomach.

She checked me out without a word, but I could tell she felt sorry for me.

I got home as quick as I could, put the milk in the fridge, and headed straight to the bathroom.

I quickly followed the directions.

I waited the torturous 5 minutes, and then checked the strip.

A big fat pink plus sign.

**See? It's different so far. there are some similarities, but how different can you be with stories about teenage pregnancy?**

**There aren't that many ways to go... but still mine WILL be different.**

**Pleeease, R&R. I'll give you a present!**

**For this chapter, presents go to:**

Dr. Pyro**: Smile, darling! You reviewed not more than 5 minutes after i posted the chapter! You get a platinum flat screen TV! (Virtual, of course)**

misskate99**: Oh, you are so loyal! I *heart* you! Keep reviewing every chapter! You, sweetie, get a new phone! *ring, ring* Oops! there it goes! Answer it! :P**

**Thanks, my awesome reviewers!**

**Love ya! Love, Staci**

**P.S. If you hadn't noticed, I changed the title of this story to 'Until The Sun Dies'. You guys will understand in the next chapter, but if you want me to update sooner, rather than later, review!**


	4. Holy Fudge Muffins

**Hehe hey y'all! In this chapter you will find out why the title of this story is 'Until the Sun Dies'. :) **

**Read on!**

Holy. Fudge. Muffins.

I'm pregnant.

_Shit! _

How am I gonna tell Puck? Sure, I love him, and he loves me, but how's that gonna stop him from leaving me?

Maybe I should get an abortion.

_No! Bad Sabrina! No bad thoughts like that! This is your baby we're talking about!_

I mentally slapped myself for even _thinking_ about killing an innocent child.

Okay, so how about adoption?

Yes! That's what I would do. I would give my kid up for adoption so that they would get a happy family with parents who were overage.

But then I thought about _my _experiences in the orphanage. Well, it had to be different for every child. It would most likely be different, and better for my baby.

I would carry my baby until full term, and then give the baby up at the hospital.

Now all it came down to was telling Puck.

Oh my god. Even worse, I would have to tell my _dad_ that I was pregnant.

Telling mom wouldn't be so bad, but it would still be pretty bad, with lots of yelling.

What will my dad do? He'll kill Puck in his sleep.

Trying my hardest not to barf, I stood up from where I had plopped down on the bathroom floor.

I opened the door, and headed straight to my room for my cell phone. I needed my mom for this.

* * *

I dialed my mom's number. She and dad had moved back to New York with my 3-year-old brother, Basil, who was now 8, after the war.

I locked the door, and plopped down on my bed. Dad picked up on the first ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Dad?"

_ "Happy birthday, sweetie! You're 18 now! What's up?"_

"Actually, I need to talk to Mom right now."

_"Okay, Sabrina."_ He sounded disappointed, but he got Mom on the phone right away.

_ "Sabrina? Honey? Is everything alright?"_

"Actually, no," I said, stifling a sob. "I need you to come to Ferryport Landing right away."

Mom must have heard the edge of panic in my voice, because she said, "Of course, sweetie. I'll catch the early train in the morning. for now, calm down, it's all going to be alright in the end."

I thanked her, and then hung up.

Sitting on my bed, I burst into tears. A couple seconds later, Daphne burst into my room.

"What happened?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

I shook my head, signaling that I didn't want to think about it right then, but as she turned to leave, I said, "Wait."

Daphne turned around and did a flying leap onto my bed.

She got me in a huge hug, and then asked, "What's wrong?"

"mprgnnt." I mumbled.

"Sabrina, I can't understand you if you mumble into my shirt like that."

I raised my tear-filled eyes so that they were level with hers.

"Daphne, I'm pregnant."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Daphne!"

"Sorry, This is bad, Sabrina. It is Puck's, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't sleep with anyone else. I'm not a slut, you know."

"I know that, Sabrina."

I lowered my eyes to the floor. "What am I gonna do?"

"Oh my god, Sabrina, I don't know."

"Mom's coming in the morning."

"You told Mom?"

"No, I'm telling her in the morning, maybe before she's had her coffee, so she won't be awake enough to yell at me right away."

"You have to tell Puck first."

I groaned. "Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes," Daphne said firmly. "He's your baby's daddy, and he has a right to know first. Except, I was first, but still. He should _at least_ be second."

I nodded in understanding. "I'll go tell him right now."

"Good luck."

* * *

I knocked on Puck's door. When he didn't answer, I barged in.

My boyfriend was sitting on his trampoline. After all these years, he still had kept it.

I gave him a small smile, and went to sit next to him.

"What's up?" Puck said, and I burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, whoa, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

I didn't answer, just sat there, crying until I felt better. Puck, being the softie that he secretly is, let me stay there, hugged to his chest, until I stopped crying.

I must have sobbed for at least 5 minutes, before I let out a hiccup and sat up.

"Now-" he started.

I put my finger to his lips. "Don't say anything. Puck do you love me?"

I took my finger off so he could speak.

"Of course, Grimm," he said with affection, stroking my cheek, "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because," I took a shaky breath, "I'm pregnant."

I closed my eyes.

When there was no reply, I opened them, and just stared at Puck. He looked shocked, but happy.

"Why do you look like that?" I demanded.

"Because," he said, pulling me into a hug, "you're pregnant."

"That makes you happy?"

He kissed my cheek. "This is going to be a difficult time for us, but I could never love you more than I do now."

He held my waist, and he pulled me into the air. Wings fluttering, and my heart beating fast, he kissed my in the air.

I pulled away, and looked into his eyes. "Promise?" I asked delicately.

He kissed me softly, still holding me tight. "Promise."

Then he grinned. "But don't think that having my baby is going to stop the pranks."

I snorted. "I wasn't thinking that."

"Yes you were. But that's okay. I still love you."

I smiled and kissed him. when we broke apart, he let go of my waist with one arm and grasped my hand.

"Besides, you wanna know a secret?"

I nodded slyly.

"It's this thing with Fae. It only happens once and a while, because Fae don't usually fall in love with humans. But in this case..."

I grew impatient. "Tell me!"

He grinned. "When a human has a baby with a Faery, both the human and the child, sort-of turn into Fae, giving them wings, and some of the powers, as long with the immortality part."

I squealed. "I'm gonna have wings? Oh my god!"

Puck nodded, his smile too big for his head. "The baby, too. Plus, now I don't have to worry about outliving you. We can both stay together, until the sun dies."

I smiled, and Puck pulled me in for another flying kiss.

**Aww, so cute! Puck is such a softie on the inside. But we always knew that. **

**My presents to people are:**

_ Mrs. Goodfellow:_** Y****ou get an extra special prize for giving me a shout out in your story! You get a laptop computer! And I'm giving you a white crib and a big yellow blankie for your darling soon-to-be-born Rosie! Enjoy those sleepless nights! :P**

_pearl4453: _**You, my darling, get a big fluffy purple striped platypus. He's very special. He makes cookies.**

**Now, that's it for the presents, but I have to give a big shout-out to **_twilightfunatic_**, because she reviewed my all my chapters in one day. That's something to be proud of. *sniff, sniff* I think I'm gonna cry. THANK YOU TWILIGHTFUNATIC!**

**Anyways, that's enough for today.**

**Love y'all!**

**-Staci**

**P.S. Vote on my poll! :) It's: What color wings should Sabrina and the baby have? Choose a color for each character.  
**


	5. Talking With Mom

**Hey-o! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm gonna be starting school tomorrow, so I won't have as much time as I would like to write this. High school is hard, dude. Well, that's about it. **

**Read on!**

Mom arrived at 8:02 am the next morning. She stumbled into the house, bleary-eyed. I sat her down on a chair in my room, and brought her a cup of coffee.

She thanked me and took a sip. Once she was awake enough, she leaned forward.

"So, Sabrina. Tell me what's wrong."

I took a deep breath. "This is going to be a shock to you."

Mom nodded. "Just tell me, sweetie. Whatever it is, I still love you."

"Good. Because Mom, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god."

My eyes filled with tears, and I started to go out of the room, but Mom took my hand and pulled me back.

She looked into my tear-filled eyes. "Whose?"

"Puck's." It came out as barely a whisper, but Mom heard it.

She put her hand up to her mouth, and started pacing the room.

Tears silently dripped down my cheeks as I waited for Mom to say something.

After a long wait, she finally spoke. "Well, sweetie, there's not much I can do except stick with you the entire time. Whatever you choose to do with it. You're 18 now, a legal adult. There's not much I _can_ do."

"I think I'm going to give it up for adoption."

Mom nodded. "That would be the smartest choice."

Then I realized something. Puck told me yesterday that I was going to be a Fae. Along with the baby. How could I give it up, if it was going to have wings? The humans would be so confused!

"Wait, but mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Um, Puck told me yesterday that when a human has a child with a Fae, the themselves become Fae as well. Is this true?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

"He also said that the child would be a Fae too. If this is true, how can I give the baby up? He'll have wings!"

Mom's eyes widened. "I guess we didn't see that flaw in the plan. I guess you can always give it to some Everafter family."

I nodded, but inside, something was telling me not to give the baby up.

Because it was my baby.

And I loved it.

* * *

I walked down to breakfast with mom, where everyone was sitting down to breakfast.

Granny glanced up, and her eyes widened at the sight of my mom.

"Veronica! What a lovely surprise! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, of course. Henry and Basil stayed in New York, but I wanted to spend time with my girls!"

I gave Mom a thankful look for lying for me. She nodded, understanding my look.

I sat down, and started eating the plate of normal food that Puck had lay out for me.

I looked at Puck, and his face read, _What did she say?_

I glanced around the table, making sure that nobody was watching, and mouthed, _She's worried, but not mad._

Puck nodded in relief.

"So," Mom broke the uncomfortable silence, "Puck, I see that you made Sabrina some normal food. That's very kind."

Her expression said otherwise. It read, _Why did you go and knock up my daughter?_

Puck turned pale, and gulped. "Yes, well, she's so skinny, and she doesn't like Granny's food, so I decided it would be nice for me to do." _Please don't hurt me._

"Hmm." She turned to me. "Why don't you like Granny's food?"

"_Can I hurt him?" _her eyes read.

"Because it's weird." _No, Mom._

Granny looked hurt. "I thought everybody liked my food. Sabrina, if you had asked I would have made 'normal food' years ago!"

Puck jumped up. "It's okay, I'll make it for her now. I'll take very good care of Sabrina and her... needs," he said a little too loudly. _I'll take care of her AND the baby, Veronica._

I stifled a laugh. Puck was being way to obvious now.

Daphne looked from Puck, to me, to Mom, and finally understood what the conversation was about.

Granny, on the other hand, looked completely confused. "Veronica, what's going on?"

Mom sighed loudly, and gave me a look that said, _I'm not going to lie._

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Relda." my mom said.

My stomach clenched. What was Granny going to say?

* * *

"She's what?" Granny shouted from the other room.

Puck squeezed my hand from where we were sitting on the couch. My other hand was resting on the teensy bulge situated under my belly button.

"It's gonna be okay, Grimm," Puck whispered in my ear.

I nodded, my eyes re-filling with tears. I remembered the site I had looked at, and was relieved to know that my constant tearfulness was completely normal for woman at this stage in pregnancy, which was almost 3 weeks.

That along with my severe mood swings, would explain why I was all happy-happy-joy-joy one minute, and the next second I was screaming at Daphne for getting into my business when she asked how I was feeling.

Of course, I felt sorry the next minute, and so I apologized, with tears going down my cheeks.

Daphne was stunned of course, but she calmed down after I told her that it was normal for me to be acting this way.

Granny came storming into the room, followed my mom.

She started to yell, but my mom shushed her.

Granny saw the tears in my eyes, and she shut up.

I quickly sent a silent message to my mom. _Thanks, Mom._

Relda quickly glared towards Puck, and then stalked up the stairs.

My mom spoke. "Sabrina, honey, I'm gonna have to go early tomorrow morning, but I've made an appointment for you to see the obstetrician in a couple days. Puck can go with you. Now, I have to go and talk some sense into your grandmother."

With that, she left and went up the stairs.

Puck and I looked at each other. I knew that he would be here for me, no matter what happened with Granny Relda.

He would be here for me until the sun died.

**Sorry, kinda shortish chapter. Hehe. Well, I have got to go and prepare for my very busy day tomorrow. But first, PRESENTS!**

twilightfunatic: **Judging by your name, I'm guessing you like Twilight. (Squee!) Me too! You get your own plush Edward doll! Plus, it shines in the sunlight! EEK! Yay :)**

pearl4453:** You, my darling reader, get a beautiful pearl necklace! And check this! It has 4,453 pearls on it! Hehe, what a coincidence!**

**Love y'all!**

**Byee!**

**Love, Staci  
**


	6. Granny's Story

**Hi y'all! Ohmigoshies, I AM SO SORRY. Everything went by super duper fast, and I kept forgetting to post this chapter, so yeah. SO SORRY. Arg, everything has been sooo hectic.**

**On the bright side, I have a new boyfriend. Heehee. He makes me smile with happiness.**

**Yay! So anyways, here's the next chappie of Until The Sun Dies! :)**

**Read on!**

Mom left really early the next morning, and I didn't get to say goodbye to her, because I was busy puking my guts out in the bathroom.

By the time I got downstairs, the family was waving 'goodbye' at the window, watching Mom drive away.

Once she was out of site, Granny, Jake and Daphne went back to breakfast. Puck, however, came over to me and squeezed my hand.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear. He could tell I'd been throwing up.

I looked up at him. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Then Puck and I both sat down at the table. Granny gave me a dirty look as I sat down.

Geez. I never thought I'd see Granny giving me a dirty look. Did she think I wasn't suffering from this? Did she think that I meant for this to happen?

Didn't she remember what it was like to be my age?

Probably not.

As Granny gave me another mean look, I stood up abruptly. Not knowing what I was doing, I calmly said, "Granny, could I talk to you for a minute?"

She gave a big sigh, but followed me into the kitchen.

I spun around, catching her by surprise.

"Granny," I said calmly, "Do you think that I'm _enjoying_ this? Do you think that I _wanted_ to be pregnant at 18?"

She shook her head.

"Then why the _hell_ are you treating me like this?"

"Sabrina! Don't treat me like that! I am your grandmother!" she said defensively.

"First, don't avoid my question. Second, you aren't doing a very good job as my grandma."

"I am doing a very good job as your grandma. I never should have let you go to that party."

"We can't take back what happened!" I shouted, and the voices in the dining room quieted.

"In fact, I wouldn't want to take back anything!" I continued. "I love Puck, and our baby is only going to bring us closer."

To my surprise, Granny Relda nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "I know, Sabrina."

She went over to the living room, and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"I am only treating you like this, because I'm, well, jealous."

"Jealous? I'm having a freakin' baby, Granny."

"I know that. I'm not stupid. I'm jealous because," she took a deep breath, "I wish that I had had someone like Puck with me when I needed someone."

"I've never told anyone, but in my senior year of high school, I met this guy. His name was Paul. I was head-over-heels in love."

"We dated the whole year, and in the summer before I left for college, we decided that we should make love. Everything was ready, and we did it, but half way through, the condom fell off."

"I was worried, but he told me that it was fine. That we would be fine. "

Granny gave a little laugh. "Ha! I was most definitely not 'fine' the next week, when I found out I was carrying Paul's baby."

"I told Paul. He wasn't ready to take on the responsibility of being a father, so he left me."

Granny's voice was choking up, so I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I knew I couldn't have the baby without a father, and I didn't want to have to say goodbye to a child that I had just given birth to."

"I was left with only one option. Abortion. And that's what I did. I've never told anybody about the baby, except you."

"I am jealous, Sabrina, because you have this wonderful boy who is willing to help you take care of a baby, and will still always love you."

My heart hurt for my grandmother, who had been carrying this secret for longer than 60 years.

I did the only thing I knew to do. I gave Granny Relda a big hug, and then I looked her in the eye.

"I'm not getting an abortion, Granny. I have a wonderful boyfriend who loves the baby and me. I respect the decision that _you_ made when you were my age, but this is my life. I love my baby, and I'm gonna keep it."

I had made my decision. This baby was mine, and I would love it. Granny's story had helped me realize this.

Granny nodded. "I promise that I won't... be mean anymore. I'm going to help with the baby, and I will be there for you when you need me."

We hugged again, and then went back to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting expectantly.

I took my seat next to Puck, and he whispered in my ear.

"How'd it go?"

I gave him a thumbs up, and he took my hand under the table. I wasn't going to give my grandma's secret up. Not even to Puck.

* * *

A couple days later, my stomach was fluttering. Not because Puck was gently rubbing my stomach, or because of baby-pukeness.

Puck and I were sitting in the waiting room of the obstetrician's office.

_Oh my god. Oh my god._ I thought nervously. I didn't even understand _why_ I was so nervous.

"Sabrina Grimm?" A pretty young nurse came into the room.

I stood up, and Puck did too. Taking my hand, we walked into the office. We got looks from other mothers, who were probably wondering why we were so young.

The doctor was already in the room, a woman, probably in her thirties.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "You must be Sabrina."

_No, Sabrina is the guy standing next to me. Duh. _I thought sarcastically. At least it's a girl. I really didn't want some strange guy checking me out.

"Okay, Sabrina, I'm Doctor Jamie, and we're just gonna do a little checkup. You said you're about a month in?"

I nodded, and Dr. Jamie continued. "I'm just going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything's okay with the baby."

With that, she extracted a white tube thing and some blue jell. Dr. Jamie had me lie down on a cot, and Puck held my hand.

She squirted the blue jell on my stomach, and I giggled. It was cold.

Then she spread the jell around with the ultrasound stick, and we could hear a slight thumping sound.

I could guess what it was, but I wanted to hear it from the doctor.

"That's the baby's heartbeat."

My eyes filled with happy tears, and Puck's hand squeezed mine.

I looked up at him, and his eyes we glistening, like mine.

The thumping sound filled us with joy.

It was our baby's heartbeat.

Our baby.

**Aww. So cute. Hehe I just noticed how at the end, my sentences got shorter and shorter :P **

**Who liked the Granny Relda thing? Was it stupid? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Do we need more Puckabrina in this story? 'Cuz I can add it in. Although, there will be some more coming your way :)**

**Go ahead and tell me your opinion! I don't care if it's good or bad reviewing; I cherish each and every one. **

**Plus, reviews are kinda like my drug. I am addicted to them. So fuel my addiction by pressing that button down there, and typing words in the box ;)**

**Anyways, here are my presents to my darling reviewers!**

_Overcome: _**I'm **_**overcome**_** with happiness because you liked my chapter! You, missy, get a virtual stuffed koala bear filled with candy! Yum!**

_twilightfunatic: _**Girl, you are SO loyal! Yayness! This is your... 2****nd**** present, if I'm not being amazingly stupid, so you get a giant teddy bear that smells like yummy chocolate! Yay!**

**Bye y'all! R&R! Peace!**

**-Staci :)**


	7. School

**Oh my gosh you guys. So sorry for not updating sooner. There's been a lot going on in my life lately. My grandpa died two weeks ago, and we all flew out to Cali for his funeral. Plus, high school is really intense. Ahhh!**

**I've now (sadly) gotten to the point where I can no longer just post a chapter. I have to write it. I didn't get to this chapter two years ago. I only got to chapter 6. So it took me longer to post this chapter cuz I had to write it.**

**Enough excuses, here's the chapter :)**

**WARNING: Lots of cussing in this chapter.**

**Read on!**

_**~Two Months Later~**_

"Puck!"

"What?"

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

My boyfriend flew down the stairs, and scooped me up in his arms. I giggled. Puck placed a kiss on my forehead, and then placed me down outside.

It was the first day of my senior year of high school, and I was dreading it. I was showing now, and I didn't know what everybody would say. Only Laura knew about the baby, but I was sure that everybody would find out soon. Laura had a big mouth, and if she told even one person, it would be all over the school by the next morning.

But Granny said I had to go, so here I was. Dressed in a plain blue dress with simple white flats, I hopped my car with Puck next to me.

I realized as we were driving that people didn't even know that Puck and I were dating. It would shock them when we walked into school, holding hands.

That's exactly what happened. Puck and I walked in, his hand clasped in mine, and the whispers started. I could hear some, though, and they weren't particularly bad. Mostly they were, _Aww, that's so cute! _or _How come _she_ gets him? _

If people were talking now, what would they say when they found out I was carrying his baby?

Laura ran up to me and squeezed the life out of me. "Sabrina! You look so pretty!" She shot a glare at Puck, and said nothing to him.

Laura was mad at Puck for knocking me up. She said that it was all his fault, none of mine. But I knew that it was my fault too. I got drunk. Nobody _made_ me get drunk.

"Hey Laura, don't be mad at Puck," I said gently. "It's not all his fault. It's my fault too."

"Yeah, but if he hadn't had sex with you, we wouldn't we worrying about the future of your baby!" she said, kinda loudly. Like I said before, Laura has a big mouth.

Some people stopped and stared when she said this. A couple kids stole glances at my stomach, and then started talking in whispers. _Crap._

_"Did you hear what she said?"_

_ "Sabrina's pregnant?"_

_ "What a slut! She's such a whore!"_

_ "Ew. Who would do her?"_

I felt like crying. I knew that people would find out eventually, but being called a slut and a whore was a little too much.

Why was it that when girls always have sex, it's okay with everyone, and no one really cares? But then when one girl gets pregnant because of the _one _time she did it, then she's automatically a slut?

I ran into the nearest bathroom before anybody could see my tears. Plus, my morning sickness was creeping up on me, and I didn't want to barf in the middle of the hallway.

I went into the nearest stall and cried my heart out. I don't know how long I was in there. Ten, twenty minutes? I didn't care.

After I was done, I looked down. My hand was resting on my belly, which was rising and falling with my short breaths.

How could a soul that perfect and little cause so much trouble? _I love you, baby. No matter what anybody else says, _I thought, hoping that my thoughts would travel down to my baby's little brain.

There was a soft knock on my door. "Bria?" Laura spoke softly, using my old nickname. "Come out, honey."

I stepped out of the stall, figuring I couldn't stay in the bathroom all day. Laura pulled me into a hug, this time careful of my baby bump.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in my ear. "I didn't mean to say that so loud. I need to work on keeping my mouth shut."

I pulled away, and nodded. "It's okay. You didn't mean to. It was just the names. The names are what stung."

"I understand, Bri-Bri. But seriously, who gives a damn about what other people think? Is it really gonna matter to you in a few years what people said about you? No. You'll have your baby, and you'll be happy. You won't even think about those assholes. They're the ones who will always have the guilt in their hearts. Remember, you did nothing wrong."

She took my arm and linked it with hers. "Now, baby momma, let's get you outside and face those bitches. Robin's pacing outside, waiting for you. He's stressing. Go de-stressify him."

We walked out of the bathroom. Puck was indeed pacing, and I walked up to him. He looked up at me, and a look of relief spread across his face.

He kissed me on the lips, and then held my hands in his. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Laura helped me. I'm just gonna ignore the whispers. I mean, who gives a damn what they say? I don't, not anymore."

With that, I took Puck's hand, and together we walked to our first class, my little belly out proudly.

* * *

Even though I said that, I still _did _care, a little. Even the teachers somehow found out about my baby. The whispers behind my back bothered me, but not as much as before.

I hid it, though. I didn't let anyone know that what they were saying bothered me, and by the end of the day, the rumors had died down. Everybody already knew; it was old news.

People still called me names, though. Rippling through the hallway, names would come at me like little daggers.

_Bitch._

_Slut._

_Whore._

One jerk even had the nerve to slap me on the butt as I walked to my 5th period, and whisper, "Hey MILF."

I whipped around and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. From the ground, he looked up at me, astounded. I leaned in.

"Just because I'm pregnant, that doesn't mean I want defend myself, you asshole. Now back off, and don't touch me again."

Then I walked off. The names stopped coming at me as often. I guess news had gotten around that I took the senior quarterback down for calling me a name. I was grateful for rumors, at that moment.

The final bell rang. It couldn't of come sooner. Ignoring the strange pain in my shoulders, I rushed to my locker, took out my books, and ran out to my car before anybody talked to me about the baby. Puck joined me five minutes later, and we drove to pick up Daphne from the middle school.

It had been a crazy day.

**Aww poor Sabrina, getting picked on. And what's that strange pain? Lollipops to anybody who guess correctly. **

**Now for the presents :)**

booksareeverything: **Darling, you get a big rainbow. It was made specially by the special rainbow fairies of Rainbowland. :D  
**

pearl4453: **You get a penguin. A real penguin. But without wings, sorry. They were all out of those. Hehe :)**

**A note to booksareeverything:**

**Don't worry, actual Sister's Grimm stuff is coming soon. Keep on the lookout.**

**Love you all! Byeee!**

**Love, Staci :D**

**P.S. Some people are asking the ages of my characters.**

**Sabrina is 18 (remember, her B-Day was in Chapter 3) and a senior in HS  
**

**Puck is 4018 (haha he looks 18) and a senior in HS  
**

**Daphne is 14 and in 8th grade**

**Red is 14 and in 8th grade**

**Basil is 8 and living in NYC**

**:D Byee!  
**


	8. It's a girl? Or a boy?

**Heyyy y'all. Sorry it took me so long to get this updated. But to make up for it, guess what you get to find out in this chapter? The SEX OF THE BABY! :D**

**Read on!**

**A month and a half later... (Sabrina is 4 ½ months preggo)**

"C'mon, Sabrina! You're gonna be late!" Puck called from downstairs.

I sighed impatiently. The baby hormones were making me moody. "Coming!"

I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. Puck was waiting for me. He took my hand and we together we walked to the car.

Puck hopped into the drivers seat. I sat down, feeling the tingling sensation that had been residing in my back for the past month or so.

Puck started the engine, and we drove down the road. Guess where we were going? To the obstetrician. Why? To find out the sex of our baby!

Oh my gosh. I had flutters in my stomach, and they were making me jittery. I grabbed Puck's hand for moral support, and he drove with one hand the rest of the way.

My dad had been pissed when I finally told him I was pregnant. But he got over himself eventually, and accepted the fact that his "baby was having a baby". He wasn't even that mean to Puck, which was surprising. Actually, no it wasn't. I gave him death glares every time her tried to insult him. Have you ever gotten a death glare from a hormonal pregnant teenager? Yeah, I didn't think so. I was pretty damn scary.

Things with Puck... well they were good. He still teased me, but he was very protective of me at school. And his pranking days were far from over. But he held my hand, and we kissed sometimes. And he would look at me with those beautiful green eyes of his, and it was almost like he was staring into my soul. And my back would tingle again.

Back to that. I didn't know why it was happening, or what to do about it. But it didn't feel... normal, I guess would be the word I'm looking for.

It felt kind of like when my feet were tingling when I took the Shoes of Swiftness off when I was eleven. Kind of like... magic, or something of that sort. I hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Before I knew it, we were at the obstetrician's office. Puck and I walked in with ease, one of my hands interlaced with his, and the other resting on my baby bump, with was definitely noticeable now.

I was having trouble squeezing into my jeans, and I wore all babydoll or very loose shirts now, because I was stretching out my other ones.

Uncle Jake was working on making my expandable clothes, ones that would stretch bigger and bigger, but they wouldn't get any tighter. He was having some trouble though, making them cute. The first shirt he made me was a high neck puke-green shirt with a big obnoxious hot pink daisy smack-dab in the middle of it, and the pants were high –waist khaki pants that weren't long enough to reach past the top of my ankles. Ew was all I could say.

Puck and I walked into the office and I took a seat. Puck signed me in, and then came to sit next to me.

"Hey Grimm," he said softly, taking my hand. I leaned my head back so that it touched the wall.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

I looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Kinda."

Puck gave my hand a squeeze. "What do you want it to be?"

I thought for a moment. "Either way is fine, but if I had to choose, I hope it's a girl."

Puck smirked. "Well, I want a boy so I can teach him to play pranks on you and our other kids."

I laughed, but then realized what he said. "O-other kids?" I stuttered.

Puck seemed to realize what he said, and he flushed. "I-I just didn't think we'd stop at one, you know? I really love you, Sabrina. Seriously, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I blushed. Where was the old Puck? The one that always played pranks on me and teased me 24/7. The one that I fell in love with.

This Puck, well I loved him too. But I missed the pranky, know-it-all attitude that Puck used to have.

"What happened to you?" I blurted before I could stop myself. "Sorry. Never mind."

Puck knew what I meant, though. "I don't know, Grimm. You make me this way. But don't think that the pranks are over. They're not. In fact I have a big one that I'll put into action in a couple months..."

I laughed. That was more like it. "Oooh, I'm scared now."

We both busted out laughing, causing all the other expectant mothers, including one who looked like she was about to burst, to all go "Shhh" in our direction.

"Oh, you hush up," Puck said loudly, and we cracked up again.

A nurse walked in the room.

"Sabrina Grimm?"

* * *

I tapped my fingers nervously on the side of the chair. Doctor Jamie would be coming any minute, and I was so anxious.

Puck lay his hand on top of mine to get me to stop. "Grimm. It's all right. Chill."

I relaxed, letting Puck's warm hand against mine comfort me.

Dr. Jamie walked in the room. "Hey guys! How's my favorite couple?"

"Good," I replied. She had told us last month that apparently we were her "favorite" couple. She said we were, and I quote, "So frickin' cute together" that it made her want to "absolutely melt". It made me want to absolutely barf.

"So, Sabrina, four and a half months! Congratulations!" she said in her really annoying, high-pitched voice.

She squirted some blue jell on my protruding belly and put the ultrasound stick on it. A picture appeared on the screen next to us, and a steady _thump thump, thump thump _sound could be heard.

"Now," Doctor Jamie said, squinting at the screen. "Do we want to know the baby's gender?"

Puck nodded and squeezed my hand. Doctor Jamie looked at me for conformation.

"Yes," I answered, my voice cracking a bit.

She moved the stick around a bit, and after a few moments of tense silence, Doctor Jamie finally spoke. "Congratulations!"

She looked at us. Puck gripped my hand and I leaned forward a bit.

And she told us.

* * *

"WOOOO HOOOO!" Puck shouted to the world, putting his arms up as we sped down the road, as if on a roller coaster.

I smiled. I was driving, because Puck was too psyched that he couldn't. stay. still.

I had put the top down on my convertible, so the wind flew through our hair and whipped it around.

I pulled into the driveway, and Daphne sprinted out to meet us.

"What is it? What is it? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" she shouted, her mouth a huge smile.

I grinned. "Wait and see. I'm gonna tell the whole family at once."

Daphne ran inside, shouting, "Everybody get in the living room! Sabrina's gonna tell us!"

I heard lots of footsteps down the stairs as Puck and I walked into the living room.

Daphne had the phone, and was dialing my parent's number. "Dad! Get mom on speakerphone! Sabrina's gonna tell us! Yes, right now! Hurry!"

She put the phone on speaker, and set it down on the coffee table. Everybody gathered on the couches around Puck and me.

I smiled at everybody, and looked over at Puck, whose grin was so large, I swear, it took up his entire face.

"Okay everybody. You ready?"

"Yes!" they all cheered.

I smiled at Puck and squeezed his hand.

"Well..."

"Stop trying to make this suspenseful, Sabrina! Just frickin' tell us already!"

I giggled. "Okay, fine."

I looked around at all the smiling faces.

"It's a boy."

**:D Yay!**

**Hehe now for prizes:**

jenn222: **You, my darling, get a squirty flower. It's like, pink and sparkly and squirts water at people! What more could you ask for?**

booksareeverything: **Second prize in a row! omg. NEW RULE, everybody. If you get a prize 3 times in a row, you get to have your own special character that you create mentioned in the story! :D Doesn't that sound like fun? Weee! **

**Now for the prize, you, my darling, get a strawberry rainbow cake that tastes like anything you want it to taste like, and NEVER RUNS OUT! :D WOOHOO!**

**Ahem, sorry I'm a little high off of coke right now. I'm sure you can tellllll! :DDDD**

**Love, Staciiii**

**P.S. CONGRATS to Mrs. Goodfellow, AKA Roxanne! ****Rose Evangeline Remi Stock was born on October 21, 2010! WOO CONGRATS, NEW MOMMY! :D She's so frickin' adorable, btw :) Kay, byee!  
**


	9. Happy New Year!

**Hii guys! I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Haha I'm finally doing one of these. If I really owned Sisters Grimm, would I really be on FanFiction? So put 2 and 2 together. Not smart enough to make 4? I'll make it easy for you. I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**But I do own Aaron. Hehe. Who's he?  
**

**Read on!**

**~6 months~**

The past two months had been hectic. Christmas had just passed, and so the holiday stress had passed, but New Years Eve was here, and everyone in the house was hustling and bustling around, trying to prepare for the celebration.

Basil and my parents were arriving to celebrate the New Year. I was so excited, but also really nervous. It would be the first time I saw my parents since I got pregnant. Well, I had seen my mom, but I wasn't even showing then.

Now, I tried to work around my growing belly. I wasn't big enough to look like a fat hippo yet, but I was still pretty big. My belly looked like I had a cut-in-half basketball under my shirt.

I fiddled with the collar of my new maternity dress, which was pink and hung loosely around my shoulders and came down to about my knees. It had a small string that tied right above my bump. Daphne had gotten it for me for Christmas. She said it "accentuated my baby bump" or something like that.

Whatever. All I knew was that it actually fit me, and it wasn't itchy like Uncle Jake's clothes. He was still working on making those expandable clothes. He had managed to make them cute and attractive, but there were _super_ itchy. it was really irritating.

The door bell rang. My parents were here. I heard Daphne scream at the top of her lungs, "THEY'RE HERE! I'LL GET IT!"

She sprinted down the stairs, and I plopped down on the couch, exhausted. Puck sat down next to me, and took my hand. "Hey, you nervous?"

I laughed. "Kinda. I'm sort of afraid of my dad's reaction."

"Yeah, me too. He's gonna beat me up, or something."

I squeezed his hand, and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

I rested my hand on my belly, and Puck leaned down and kissed it. "Hey baby," he cooed. "Daddy's here. I'm gonna teach you how to prank your mommy."

I smacked him, but not very hard. I was too busy laughing.

The door opened, and Basil burst in, looking much older than I remembered him. At 9, he was becoming quite a young man.

"Sabrina!" he cheered, and ran over to give me a big hug, being careful of my baby. "I missed you so much!"

Then he sprinted over to Daphne, and tackled her in a hug. He wasn't careful of her at all, and they both fell down to the floor, laughing.

I chuckled and stood up to hug my parents.

I hugged my mom first. As we pulled away, I saw that her eyes were filled with tears. She held my shoulders and looked into my eyes, which were beginning to water too, but I blinked them away.

"I am so proud of you, honey. You're handling this baby so well. You look beautiful. I missed you."

Then she hugged me again, and passed me over to my dad, who gave me a big bear hug.

"I missed you, dad," I whispered in his ear, and he hugged me tighter.

"I missed you too, Sabrina," he whispered back.

Then Puck cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt this joyous reunion, but I have something to say."

Everybody in the room turned to look at him. Puck turned to my dad, and for a minute they had a stare-down, but then Puck dropped to his knees.

"Please don't kill me, Henry! Pleeease!" he cried overdramatically. "Have mercy!"

Everybody laughed except my dad, who walked over to Puck and helped him up. he shook his hand awkwardly, but I could tell that there wasn't going to be as much tension between the two.

I smiled at the whole family.

My mom spoke. "So, Sabrina, have you thought about what you're going to name the baby?"

I shook my head. "Not really." Immediately, people started throwing out suggustions.

"Asher!"

"Seth!"

"David!"

"Henry Junior!"

"Shanaynay!"

"Princess!"

"Daphne, it's a boy!"

"Oh... Prince!"

"Lolly'Banonny'Poponny!"

"GUYS!" I interrupted. "I'm not naming my baby some ghetto name. Come up with better names."

My mom smiled. She had come up with "Lolly'Banonny'Poponny" and seemed to be quite proud of it. "All right, honey, what do you want to name him?"

I looked at Puck, who made a "go ahead" motion.

I looked back at the family. "Well, I really like the name Aaron, I guess."

Daphne gasped. "I love it!"

The whole family agreed. Puck came up and put his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"The father approves. Aaron it is."

* * *

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

We all cheered, and Puck kissed me full on the lips, in front of my entire family, who cheered even louder.

We broke apart, both grinning like idiots. Then I felt something odd. Like, a bump, or something. It was coming from my stomach.

I gasped and sat down. Immediately everybody quieted, and Puck looked at me, concerned.

"I... I felt something. In my stomach."

My mom let out a laugh, which startled the tense group.

"Sabrina, honey, the baby's kicking. You're six months now; it's about time he started kicking. Aaron just wanted to celebrate with us."

I felt a rush of relief, and Aaron kicked again. I put my hand on my stomach, feeling the power of that little kick.

"He's strong, just like his daddy."

I looked up lovingly at Puck, and stood up. He put his hand on my stomach, and felt Aaron kicking. His eyes widened and watered.

Then Puck looked at me. "Sabrina, there's something I have to do."

He took my hand and kneeled.

"Sabrina, I love you more than words can describe. You are my everything, and Aaron is going to make us so happy. I want to be with you forever. Your whole family knows what I'm about to do, so here I go."

He took a deep breath, and pulled out a beautiful silver ring with a twist of diamonds around it.

"Grimm, will you marry me?"

My heart skipped a beat, and Aaron kicked again. I looked around in disbelief at the smiling faces of my family. I looked back at Puck, who was looking at me with those emerald green eyes of his.

"Yes!"

The family cheered, and Puck drew me in for a long kiss. We held each other for a few more moments after, and just breathed.

I looked at Puck, my baby daddy, my fiancé, my everything, and realized how lucky I was to be able to have my true love in my life so early.

Everything was perfect. I wanted it to stay that was. Unfortunately, in Ferryport Landing, that's nearly impossible.

**Hehe, cliffie! Secret Ninja, I used your name! WOO Aaron!  
**

**Prizes:**

**isabel in lala land: Hey darlin', this is your second prize! You get faery wings! Sorry, they're just clip-ons! :D**

**jenn222: You, my faithful reader, get a super ninja suit! It makes you all matrix-y and stuff! :D**

**booksareeverything, you finally get your wish. More Sisters Grimm-ness coming up in the next chapter! :D  
**

**R&R!**

**Love, Staci**

**P.S. Sabrina's maternity dress and ring are on my profile! Go look!  
**


	10. Evil Black Cloaks are SO Last Year

**Heyy guys! New chappie! Includes SG-ness :D Btw, the POV will change in this chappie, and for a couple of the next ones...  
**

**Read on!**

I stepped outside into the cold January air. I had left the festivities, needing room to think. It was almost 1:30, and I was starting to get tired.

I put my hand on my stomach and walked across the grass towards the tree in the front yard.

I sat down and sat in silence for a few minutes. There was so much I had to think about. Puck, the baby, my dad.

Everything suddenly seemed too overwhelming. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"What's a girl like you doing sitting in the front yard when there's a party inside?"

I looked up and gasped. Standing in front of me was a man that was all too familiar to me. He grinned, the soft light from the party reflecting off of his blue-tipped chin.

"Bluebeard," I growled, standing up.

"Ah, the Grimm girl, far along with an Everafter's baby. How sweet," Bluebeard said sarcastically.

I didn't say anything, but braced myself. I prepared to call out to Puck, but before I could, somebody grabbed me from behind and threw my to the ground. Bluebeard reached down and quickly tied a gag around mouth.

The man behind me held my arms to the ground and tied them up, while Bluebeard set to work on my feet.

After I was immobile, the man put me in a parked car that was on the side of the road. Bluebeard leaned down to my eye level. His breath was nasty; it smelled of rotten fish and dirty socks. He ripped my ring off of my finger and threw it down.

"You didn't think the Scarlet Hand was gone, did you?"

He laughed, and I couldn't do anything but feel Aaron kicking at me again as we drove away from my house, Puck getting further and further away from me.

**Puck's POV**

_Where is Sabrina?_ I wondered, getting up from the couch. Everybody was starting to get ready for bed, as it was almost 2 am. Grimm had left the room almost a half an hour ago, saying she "Needed some air."

But now I was staring to get concerned. What if something had happened outside to her, or the baby?

I walked outside, calling her name. "Sabrina! Grimm! Come inside!"

Now I was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Grimm to not answer when I called her. Except when she was in trouble. But the Scarlet hand had caused all that trouble, and we had defeated them more than five years ago.

"Grimm!" I called again, a slight edge to my voice. I stepped out onto the grass, and saw something near the side of the road.

I ran towards it, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. I reached it, and cried out. It was.

Sabrina's engagement ring was lying on the side of the road, thrown carelessly to the ground. I picked it up and ran towards the house, but before I reached it, I noticed something on the tree. I walked closer, inspecting it.

It was a blood-red hand print, smack-dab in the middle of the great oak tree.

"Sabrina!"

* * *

Inside, I paced nervously back and forth, not knowing what to do. The Grimm family sat on the couches, the night's excitement forgotten.

"What do we do?" I finally asked.

Daphne answered first. "Well, we have to find out who took her first. Then we can find where they took her."

"What if we can't get to her in time?"

Granny butted in. "I don't think the Scarlet Hand will do much to her until the baby is born. If they took just her, I'm figuring that it's because of Aaron. Human-fae babies are very rare. Sabrina will be powerful than ever, and I'm surprised her wings haven't come in yet. But once they do, her powers will follow, and the Scarlet Hand may be able to use her, along with your son, Puck."

I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. The Scarlet Hand had been defeated! Sabrina was supposed to be safe!

"I thought we defeated Mirror five years ago!"

"Apparently there were some supporters that were not caught. All we know is that Sabrina and her baby are not safe. We have to find her before Aaron is born. That gives us about 3 months. And we have no idea where she is."

Granny was trying to calm herself down. I was on the verge of panic myself.

_Sabrina, where are you?_

**Sabrina POV**

I was miserable. Bluebeard and his associate had put me in a damp little cell with only a wooden cot and a couple bunches of hay to comfort me. I had been here for several hours, and I could see the rays of sunshine coming in through the bars that were far above my head.

I actually knew where I was, though. Bluebeard had foolishly forgotten to put a blindfold on me, and I knew that I was in his castle bordering the edge of the barrier.

Bluebeard's associate stumbled into the room. I couldn't see his face, due to the big black cloak he was wearing.

"You know, black was last year's color for villains. I would suggest wearing red. And this cell, so 1400s. Gosh, this whole place could use a bunch of interior decorating. You know, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who's an interior decorator. Maybe you should call him. You know-"

"Shut up."

I quieted. I was just trying to annoy him. Deciding to ignore him, I continued.

"You know, I can see that you're trying to be intimidating, but it's not really working out for you. Like the voice. Scratchy and deep was scary in the 40s. Maybe you should try high pitched. It might brighten the mood-"

"I said, shut up!" he yelled in his deep voice that actually did intimidate me a little.

"All right. But first, could you at least tell me why I'm here?"

The cloaked guy took a deep breath and set a bowl of cold oatmeal in front of me, probably what he had been sent here for.

"Will you be quiet if I do?"

I nodded enthusiastically. _No_, I thought.

"Bluebeard wants your baby. He says it would make him super powerful and crap. Apparently human-fae babies are very powerful. He says that he's gonna kill you, raise the baby as his own, and eventually take over Ferryport Landing. Load of bull, I tell you."

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't seem to support Bluebeard very much. Why are you here?"

"Bluebeard thinks I'm along with his plan, but really, I'm just here so I can stay out of jail. But I'm sorry, if you ask, I can't help you. Bluebeard has cameras everywhere. In fact, I should probably slap you so it looks like I'm lecturing you or something. The cameras don't have sound, fortunately."

He slapped me, but it didn't hurt.

"Who the hell you?"

The cloaked figure took his hood off, and I recognized him straight away. But he was older. Much older.

"Pinocchio?"

**Mwahaha. Pinocchio is back! Hehe. Is Puck gonna be able to save Sabrina before the baby comes?**

**You'll see soon. Hehe.**

**WINNERSSS!**

Simply Pirate: **You reviewed like, a minute after I posted the story! Holy crapadoodles! You get... ummm... a plush Puck doll that comes with his very own secret diary that nobody knows about except for me. Hehe. :P**

twilightfunatic: **OMZ! hehe, love it! :D You get your very own iPad! Except its plastic! Sucks 4 you! JK! It's still pretty cool :)**

**Haha my mom calls the iPad an iTampon. Lol, momzers. So weird.**

**I'm gonna go now, before y'all's brainzes EXPODE.**

**BOOM!**

**Peace, Staci**


	11. Starving

**Hey y'all! I updated fast, didn't I? I couldn't wait to get this chapter up! :D**

**Read on! **

"Pinocchio! What are you doing here? And how did you get older?" I whispered furiously, hearing footsteps coming our way.

"Slave!" a deep voice boomed from the other side of the door. "Come and make me dinner!"

Pinocchio turned towards the door and yelled, "Yes, master!"

Then he turned back to me. "Look, I cannot stay long. Bluebeard will grow suspicious. I will come tonight."

Then he left, leaving Aaron and me alone in the darkness. "Well Aaron, I guess it's just you and me now."

Aaron kicked at the sound of my voice. I smiled and rubbed my stomach with my hand. "Mommy's here," I soothed, trying to get my son to calm down. He was kicking like a maniac. It almost felt like there was lots of Aarons in there!

"Mommy will keep you safe," I continued, still rubbing my stomach. At least, I hoped I would be able to. But who knew how long it would take me to get out of there. All I could do was wait. And wait. And wait. And wait.

Finally, it grew dark outside. I waited to hear Pinocchio's steps near my cell, but none came.

Nobody came the next day either. Or the next day. Or the week after that. I was starving. I could barely move, and I was panicking about Aaron. What would this do to him? I hadn't eaten in more than a week, since Pinocchio brought the small bowl of oatmeal.

Water was no problem; there was a leaky pipe that spilled into a bucket I could drink out of, but without food, I could barely move. I could barely think. I started talking to myself to stay occupied. When was help coming?

Finally, a week and a half after my capture, Pinocchio finally came in. With him, he had a steaming bowl of soup. The aroma reached my nose and I almost fainted with relief.

He set the bowl down in my cell, and I scrambled over to it, careful of my growing stomach. Swallowing the whole bowl in three big gulps, I hungrily looked around for more.

I looked up at Pinocchio with begging eyes, and slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bread crust.

I ate it up quickly. It was stale and hard, but it was the best thing I had ever tasted. Hunger does that to you.

After devouring all of my food, I looked up at Pinocchio. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" I demanded. "Do you know how long it's been since I ate? Eleven days! Do you have any idea what that might have done to Aaron? And why didn't you come that night? I waited forever!"

Pinocchio held up his hands to calm me down. "I was forbidden to give you any food. I am only allowed to give you enough to keep the baby alive. Bluebeard does not care about you. I'm sorry."

"Then why didn't you at least come and keep me company once and a while?" I whispered angrily. "I've been going crazy in here; talking to myself and Aaron constantly. I _talked to myself_, Pinocchio!"

He sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry, Sabrina. I can't help you, or Aaron."

"You can't get word to Puck where I am?"

Pinocchio shook his head. "I'm sorry. Not at the moment, anyways. I might have a chance next month. But that's the most I can do."

I nodded. "Okay, then do that. I need Puck to _at least_ know where I am. So he can come and save me. I can't get out of here by myself."

I thought for a moment. "So, entertain me for a second," I said, sitting on my cot with my hands on my stomach and my head on the wall. "How _did_ you get older?"

"It's really simple, actually. After you defeated Mirror and got Granny back, I decided that nobody could help me except the one who made me like that. So I searched for the Blue Fairy. She had retired from her post at the diner, so it took me years to find her. Then, last year, I finally found her. She was in Tokyo, giving tours of the city. I asked her for another wish, and she said she would give me one more shot. I wished to be able to control my age appearance, and she granted that. So here I am."

I nodded. "Very clever."

Pinocchio nodded, but then flinched as Bluebeard's gruff voice called to him on the other side of the door.

"Why doesn't he come in here?" I inquired.

"He's afraid you'll hex him with your magic Fae powers that obviously don't exist right now," Pinocchio said with a laugh, but then left abruptly, saying, "You'll get food next week."

_Oh lord, a week, _I thought. This could not be good for the baby. Or me, for that matter. By the time the news got to Puck and the family, I would be at seven and a half months. Who knows how the lack of nourishment was affecting my baby. _Crap._

_

* * *

_

**Puck's POV**

_4 weeks later_

The search for Sabrina was not going well. Actually, I couldn't even say that. We had no leads on _who _took her, no clues to _where_ they had taken her, and no trace of the Scarlet Hand anywhere but our tree.

For a lack of a good way to describe this situation, we were totally screwed.

Sabrina should have been taking Lamaze classes at the women's center right now, not sitting in a dungeon somewhere, wondering when we were coming for her.

At seven and a half months, she would have been getting an ultrasound to check on the baby. Unfortunately, that was not happening anytime soon.

I sat, frustrated, outside of the grocery store by the diner. I was so worried about Grimm! God, everything just happened so fast. One minute I'm friggin' proposing to her, and the next minute, her ring is on the sidewalk and deranged lunatics who want to steal our son are kidnapping her.

I groaned, putting my face in my hands. Then somebody tapped me on the shoulder. He was wearing a hooded black cloak and had a bright red handprint on his chest.

I quickly stood up and pinned the stranger to the ground, in the process knowing his hood off. The stranger was revealed to be Pinocchio, but... older? That didn't matter to me.

I quickly looked around, wondering if anybody had noticed us. Nobody had. All the mortals continued to walk by as if nothing unusual was happening.

"They can't see us."

I whipped around and growled in Pinocchio's face. "What have you done with Sabrina?"

"Relax, fairy boy, I only come to tell you where she is."

I didn't let go. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Pinocchio sighed. "She told me to tell you that she's locked in the dungeon of Bluebeard's castle and to come rescue her because she can't get out of there by herself. She told me to say, and I quote, 'You'd better hurry up, freak baby, Aaron is getting hungry and so am I. Get your big faery butt over here now.'"

I let Pinocchio go. That was such a Sabrina thing to say, I believed him. But I wanted one more thing.

"Is the Scarlet Hand really rising again?" I demanded, my hand still grasping his cloak tightly.

He laughed. "No. Bluebeard's delusional. He's the only one. I'm just a traitor."

Then he stepped back, and _poof_, he disappeared.

I rubbed my temples, processing what I had just learned. Then I got in my car, and told the family where Sabrina was. We plotted and planned until nightfall.

We would rescue her in the first thing in the morning. Surprise attack. Look out, Bluebeard!

**Yay, Pinocchio is good! He helped Sabrina, although he was a wimp about it. **

**Next chapter is Sabrina's rescue! :D YAY! But, as you all know, it wouldn't be a good story unless everything with the plan went absolutely wrong. Mwahaha.**

**Prizes! (you know, I'm kinda running put of ideas here. I might not do it anymore...)**

booksareeverything: **Heyyy, loyal reviewer! You get a graphic T-shirt that says "WARNING: I bite." on it :D HEHE**

Luv2Shop5:** because you evidently luv2shop, you get a gift card to all the stores in the world! Guess how much it has on it? C'mon, guess. All right, I'll tell you. $500! :D I wish I had that kind of money... yours is just virtual...**

**R&R!**

**Luvvies, Staci**


	12. Explosions

**Hai guys! UPDATE! Yippee!**

**Read on!**

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I could barely think.

I was starving. I had been in the cell for about a month and a half now, and I had only gotten 6 or 7 meals. I was so thin.

My baby bump (more like a hill now) was the only big part on me now. I was big for 7 and a half months, but my arms and legs looked thin and emaciated in the little sunlight that got into my cell.

Aaron had been kicking less and less with each coming day, but the fact that he was still kicking was the only thing pushing me to survive. He had scared me, about a week earlier, when he didn't kick for 2 days. No kicking. I had started to panic, and started talked frantically while rubbing my stomach. Eventually he kicked, and I was so relieved.

I could only hope that Pinocchio had gotten word to Puck when he went to the store in the morning to get food for Bluebeard.

The door opened. Pinocchio stepped inside, and the inviting smell of chili warmed me right up.

I crawled over to the cell door, and leaned against the bars to hold myself up. I was so weak. Hands trembling, I slowly ate my chili as Pinocchio watched.

When I finished, I had a little more energy than I had had before, so I looked up towards Pinocchio.

"Did you tell him?"

Pinocchio nodded. "Yes, I told him. I'm sure he went right home to tell the family."

I felt so relieved. Finally, some hope. I was so worried about Aaron, and the prospect of making sure he was well fed filled me up inside. I was happy for once.

"When is he coming?"

Pinocchio shook his head. "I have no idea. I didn't ask him."

The happiness passed, replaced with fury. "I told you too!" I yelled, getting to my feet, filled with adrenaline. "I told you to ask him when they would come! I needed to know! I need to- I need to-"

My knees buckled, and I fell to the floor. I curled up in a ball and for the first time since I had been captured, I allowed myself to cry.

I don't know how long I cried, but eventually my sobs came to an end, and I just lay there, on the floor, shaking.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Pinocchio was looking at me through the cell, but for the first time, he had actually comforted me. I was surprised, but it made me feel good, like for a second, I wasn't alone.

The feeling passed when he took his hand off, and then he helped me sit up.

He looked me in the eye. "Listen Sabrina, I know you're stronger than this. You can make it through this, I just know it. Puck will come soon enough, and then you both can leave. Okay? So don't cry."

I sniffed and nodded. "Okay." But I didn't believe him. If I wanted to escape, I was going to have to do it myself.

* * *

I woke up the next morning ready to put a plan into action. I slowly sat up, and my stomach grumbled. I was hungry again. Stupid chili. The funny thing was that I would always be even hungrier after I ate something than I was before I ate it. It was annoying.

I looked up at the tiny window high above my cot. If only I could get a good look at my surroundings, maybe I could formulate a plan to get out of here.

It was a far fetched plan, but it was the only thing I had. I stood up on my cot and craned my neck, but I was still a few feet too short.

_If I only had something else to pile on top_, I thought, and looked around. There was a crate in the corner, so I took that, and put it on top of the cot.

Still not tall enough. I took the child size wooden rocking chair from the other corner, and put that on top of the crate. I was almost there. I just needed _one_ more thing.

I peered around my small cell, and spotted my waste bucket. Pinocchio had given it to me to go to the bathroom in, and he took it and emptied it each week on the day after I got my meal.

It was still foul smelling from the previous night's chili, but it would have to do.

Crinkling my nose, I emptied the, ahem, contents of the bucket in the corner as far away from my bed as possible. Then I piled it on top of the rocking chair.

I stood back now that the pile was tall enough. The logical part of my brain told me that it was unsafe, that it was a bad idea. But I was going to do it anyways. Sabrina Grimm was well known for thinking illogically.

I climbed on top of my pile and looked outside. It was actually quite beautiful outside. The sun was coming over the treetops, and the dark forest outside was illuminated with light. I sighed wishing to get out of the stinking cell.

BOOM!

Startled, my fingers slipped from the bars on the window, causing me to lose my balance, and the unstable bucket slipped out from beneath my feet.

And I fell. I hit the ground hard, and screamed out in pain. Aaron kicked me, hard. In pain, I looked at my teetering pile of things.

BOOM!

The ground rumbled again, and the pile of chair fell on top of me, hitting the side of my stomach.

I cried out, and quickly moved away. I sat in the corner in pain, softly crying. Excruciating pain swept through my stomach and I doubled over.

_Ow ow ow ow what the hell?_

**Puck's POV **

The sun rose and the whole family awoke. We were all ready within 5 minutes. Equipped with explosives, magic items, and swords and daggers, we headed off towards Bluebeards castle.

It wasn't long before we reached it. The sun was just below the trees, making the forest look dark and menacing.

I lead the group towards the front door, hoping Pinocchio would open the door and let us in, but that's not what happened.

Bluebeard answered the door, and drew his sword when he saw us. I took out mine. It was a long silver one, with a golden hilt. I had replaced my wooden one in the Scarlet War with it.

"So I see you've come to rescue you're young fiancé," Bluebeard said with an evil glint in his eye. "Well, this is a problem. Now I have to kill you."

He lunged towards me, and I countered his attack I jumped high in the air, and shouted to the family, "Get Sabrina!"

As they ran inside, I fought Bluebeard. Taking one of the explosives off of my belt, I threw it at Bluebeard.

It missed him by an inch, hitting the castle wall instead.

BOOM!

The walls crumbled, and Bluebeard laughed. He whipped his sword around, trying to get at me, but I countered every move. He was really easy to read. I could see which move he was going to use next. It was all in the eyes.

Then I heard a pain-filled cry that sounded strangely like Sabrina's. Losing my concentration for a moment, Bluebeard swiped at me and sliced my shoulder. I cried out, and with my good arm, threw a piece of dynamite at him. It stuck to him like glue, and he screamed.

I laughed for a second. The sticky dynamite had been my idea. It stuck to whatever it hit, and nobody could get it off.

Bluebeard ran away screaming, but he fell the dynamite exploded when he was 150 feet away.

BOOM!

Fortunately, the dynamite didn't send body parts flying everywhere. It instantly vaporized him. No more Bluebeard.

Clutching my injured arm to stop the bleeding, I flew down to the castle, calling Sabrina's name.

"Puck! Come quick!"

Daphne's voice sounded panicky, and I followed it, racing down to the dungeons. I got to the cells, and everybody was crowded into the first one. They stepped aside as I came through. Bracing myself for the worst, I raced in.

Sabrina was on the floor, looking skinnier than I had ever seem her. She was sickly pale, and shudders ran through her body. Her eyes were wide open and scared, and filled with pain. Veronica was kneeling next to her with her hand on Sabrina's stomach.

I raced over and kneeled next to Sabrina. I took her hand. "What's wrong, Sabrina? Tell me what's wrong!"

Sabrina just stared at me, and slowly dragged her eyes to her mom.

"Mom?" she asked weakly.

"Yes?" Veronica answered.

"What's wrong?"

Veronica looked pained.

"This is the worst thing that could have happened right now," she answered, looking wildly around.

Sabrina cried out in pain again, and squeezed my hand so hard I thought it would explode. Then she leaned to the side and threw up.

"Oh my god, Mrs. Grimm, what's wrong with Sabrina? What's wrong? Tell me!" I begged, smoothing Sabrina's hair as she leaned back and closed her eyes, shuddering.

Veronica looked bewildered and panicked. "Sabrina must have fallen hard, or something, I don't know how this happened, this is crazy-"

"God dammit, tell me!" I yelled.

"Sabrina's going into labor."

**Uh oh... what's gonna happen now?**

**Review and you'll find out! I'm very disappointed in you guys! I only got 5 reviews last chapter! It's usually like 9 or 10 reviews per chappie. :( Sadness.**

**To make up for it, EVERYBODY REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! Tell me what you think! :) Or tell me how mean I am that I made Sabrina go into pre-term. ANYTHING! Reviews are my drug!**

**Luvvies and kissies, Staci**

**P.S. Sorry, no more presents. Okay, maybe next chapter, but no promises. I'm like out of ideas for prizes. Byeas!**


	13. Labor Sucks

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Lots of people asked me how it was that Sabrina was in labor,and the reason is because the falling triggered her adrenaline which caused her to start her contractions. Ask _Mr. and__ Mrs. Goodfellow_**_**, **_**it's possible. ;)**

**Anyways, this chapter is much longer than my other ones. Sorry, I just couldn't stop writing. **

**Read on!**

I don't remember much after I fell, but I do remember lots of pain. I remember seeing Daphne run in, quickly followed by Uncle Jake. Daphne saw me laying in the corner with tears softly dripping down my face and ran over to me. She kneeled and started stroking my hair, whispering that it would be all right, that puck would come soon.

Then Mom came in. She kneeled next to Daphne and started my arms and legs, checking for any pain. Just then, a huge burst of pain came from my lower abdomen and I felt something wet dripping down my leg.

I curled up in a ball to try and escape the pain. It was the worst pain I had ever felt, worse then when Moth poisoned me, worse than Mirror taking over my body before we destroyed him. It was worse.

My mom quickly called to Jake. She spoke, and it sounded very far away and muffled, like she was talking to me from across a busy street. She sounded panicked.

"Jake, Sabrina has a broken rib and I think she's going into labor. There's got to be something in those pockets that can help her!"

Jake shook his head. "I can heal the rib, but I can't stop the baby from coming. Even magic can't stop nature."

Jake rushed over to me and lifted up my shirt. In a normal situation, I would have been mortified, because my uncle could see my hideous pink flowered bra, but I wasn't even thinking straight.

All my thoughts were a mixed jumble of things I was hearing and things I was thinking. I couldn't tell what I was thinking from what Jake or my mom was saying.

Jake slathered something that smelled like burnt rubber on my rib cage, and instantly the pain there went away.

But the pain below still remained. I winced, starting to think more clearly. Did my mom say I was going into... labor? _That's not possible_, I thought. I was only 31 weeks!

I shook my head just as Puck burst into the room. Another burst of pain ran through me, and my thoughts clouded again. I faintly heard Puck demanding to know what was wrong with me. I heard myself ask what was wrong with me, and my mom said I was in labor.

I could barely process the fact that I was having Aaron. Pretty soon, I would have a baby, if he survived. I pushed that thought out of my head.

Thinking more clearly now that the pain had subsided a bit, I thought, _Remember, Sabrina, this is a half-Everafter baby. It's stronger than most babies. Aaron will survive._

As if reading my mind, Aaron decided to give me a nice, hard kick. I doubled over again, and felt Puck pick me up.

He flew me to the car, and Jake started the engine. Puck held me in his lap, and I barely remember Jake driving me to the hospital. All I really remember was Puck smoothing my hair, telling me it would be okay, just to hold on, we were almost there.

The pain was gone for the moment, so I took a minute to close my eyes. When I opened them, Puck was carrying me into the ER of a hospital I had never seen before.

He set me down on a chair and sat down next to me. I was thinking much clearer now, and could actually speak.

"Hey," I whispered, my voice raspy.

Puck leaned in and kissed me, stroking my extremely dirty, messy hair.

"Grimm, you have no idea how worried we've all been for the past month and a half! And now you're gonna give birth to our son? I swear, you're doing this all for attention."

I could tell her was joking, his eyes said it all, so I gave a faint smile. Another bout of pain came again, and I gasped.

Puck held my hand 'till it was over.

"Are you okay?" he said, concerned.

I nodded. "It's not as bad anymore. I think the shock made it worse for me before. And you know, the broken rib."

Puck squeezed my hand. "I'm so sorry, Grimm."

I looked up, and saw his eyes brimming with tears.

"For what?"

"For you know, knocking you up, and making you get kidnapped and now feel all of this pain."

I laughed, but it hurt, so I stopped. I looked at Puck with serious eyes. "Honestly, pain aside, I couldn't be happier. I love you, and Aaron is only gonna make our bond stronger. And it's not your fault. So don't be sorry."

I kissed him on the cheek, and he squeezed my hand. Then a nice-looking nurse came up to us.

"Sabrina Grimm?"

"Yes?"

"Come in, we have a room ready for you. I'm sorry; it's a shared room. It's the only one we could get on such short notice. But the woman that's in there is very nice, I tell you."

Puck helped me up, and I held my stomach and Puck's hand as I followed the nurse to my room.

There was a big blue curtain separating the room in two, and I could hear voices on the other side.

"What do you mean, she's not fully dilated yet? My wife deserves a better doctor! Put on the dunce cap!"

It was a very familiar voice. I tried to place who it was, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The nurse helped me get changed into the hospital gown and get into the bed. I sank back into the sheets, in a real bed for the first time in seven weeks.

Puck sat down next to me. "What do we do now?"

I sighed. "Did you read any of the parenting books I gave you?"

"Uhh... I might have picked them up once or twice."

I cracked a smile. So Puck. Then the pains came again, and I squeezed the life out of Puck's hand until it ended.

I looked up to Puck. "That was a contraction. They're gonna keep coming until Aaron comes."

"My hand's gonna be dead my then."

I grinned. "Sorry about that."

He shook his head. "I was just joking. Squeeze as hard as you want."

I nodded, exhausted suddenly, and relaxed back into my pillow.

The blue curtain opened, and the doctor stepped out. She was a Hispanic, nice looking middle-aged woman, with dark black hair that curled around her face. She was wearing purple scrubs.

But it wasn't her I was paying attention to. It was the woman on the other side of the curtain.

"Snow?"

* * *

While Snow and I caught up on old times, she had "Billy", who's voice I had heard earlier, move our beds together so we could talk. She was only five centimeters dilated, so she wasn't ready to give birth yet.

She told me that Charming wanted this to be over as soon as possible, because he hated seeing her in pain.

I thought that was extremely sweet. She and I chatted for a long time, squeezing each others hands when out contractions came, and she and Puck comforted me when I threw up over the side of the bed.

"It's totally normal, sweetheart," she said, rubbing my back. "When I had Alyson, I must have thrown up like, 8 times. Of course, you have it harder. You have barely anything to throw up!"

What she said was true. The only thing I had eaten while I was here was a turkey sandwich from the kitchen. It was the first thing I had had since the chili 2 nights before. Puck brought it for me.

Puck and Charming were sitting in the corner, talking to one another in hushed tones. Probably confessing all their worries about us.

Not that I wasn't worried. I was so afraid something would be wrong with Aaron. It ate me up inside.

Another pain came. It was worse than ever before, and my eyesight filled with black dots. Snow squeezed my hand and pressed the call button for the doctor. Puck ran over and took my other hand.

Doctor Carlotta Ramirez came running in. Two hours before, when she had checked how far dilated I was (four centimeters), she had told us her story.

Dr. Ramierez was an Everafter. She was La Llorona, the Weeping Woman. She told us that since she couldn't ever find her children, she dedicated her life to saving and caring for others.

Dr. Ramirez was quiet, but she was cheerful and encouraging. She helped me make it through the worst of my contractions and hour before. She had definitely changed since her story took place.

These pains were much, much worse than the ones in the previous hour. Dr. Ramirez looked at me and Snow, and quietly asked Charming and Puck to leave the room.

Then she came over and checked how dilated I was. She gasped.

"Okay, Sabrina, honey," she said in her light Hispanic accent. "You are now 10 centimeters dilated. We need to take you to the delivery room. Your son is coming."

Before I could say a word, I was whisked away from Snow. They pushed my on a rolling cot down the hallway, Puck close behind. I was in so much pain.

"Don't I get an epidural?" I asked Dr. Ramirez weakly as they pushed me down the hallway.

"I am so sorry, honey. It's too late. We should have checked your cervix earlier. We can't give it to you now."

Tears filled my eyes. I never thought I would be so upset not to have a giant needle in my back.

"But, if it reassures you at all, Aaron is going to be premature, so he should be easier to push out."

Oh yeah, reminding me that my son was going to be premature was _very_ reassuring.

They pushed me into the delivery room. My mom burst in. "Oh Sabrina, I'm so sorry, I couldn't come any sooner."

"It's okay, mom."

She ran over and sat next to Puck, who was stroking my hand. I slowly closed my eyes for a second. "Mom, I'm scared," I confessed.

"Oh honey," she said, her eyes brimming with tears, "Me too."

Dr. Ramirez came and sat next to me. "Are you ready, Sabrina?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be. C'mon, let's have a baby," I said, as another wave of pain swept over me.

**Puck's POV**

What I experienced the next hour was the most beautiful, yet horrifying thing I had ever seen.

I held Sabrina's hand the entire time, talking to her, reassuring her that everything would be okay. But it was so hard to see her in that much pain. Thirty minutes into her trying to push Aaron out, she broke down in tears and started yelling at me for causing her all this pain.

"You son of a b*tch, you just _had_ to go knock me up! I hate you! I hate you! You suck you suck you suck you suck you suck!"

Then she screamed in pain and pushed again at Dr. Ramirez's command.

An hour after they brought Grimm to the delivery room, our son was born. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He had dark brown hair like Daphne's and crystal blue eyes like Sabrina. He had the tiniest green wings that were flat against his backbones. He let out a very loud cry, and I got to hold him for a moment before they took him to the intensive care unit.

I took Sabrina's hand and kissed her forehead. "You were so brave," I whispered to her, and she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Puck. I didn't mean it, I swear. I just-"

"Shh," I put my finger on her lips. "I know, Grimm. It's okay." I leaned down to kiss her, but she suddenly cried out in pain again.

Dr. Ramirez came running. "What's wrong?"

I looked around. Sabrina's eyes were clouded with pain again. "I don't know, you tell me! You're the doctor!"

Dr. Ramirez leaned down between Sabrina's legs and checked her cervix.

A minute later, she came up looking grim. "I tried tugging on the placenta end that we cut off of Aaron, but it won't budge. It seems," she took a deep breath, "that Sabrina is having twins. The baby must have been hiding behind Aaron when you got the ultrasound before. You only managed to get one at one month and one at four and a half months, didn't you?"

I was in complete shock. Twins? What the hell? "Uh... yeah Sabrina got kidnapped before her next appointment."

Dr. Ramirez shook her head. "I'm sorry, she's going to have to push again."

I explained the situation to Sabrina, while Dr. Ramirez prepared to have her push again. Sabrina looked at me with wide, scared, and tired eyes, but got ready to push.

Twenty minutes later, a baby girl was born, but she got whisked away to the intensive care unit before I could even really look at her. She was so small, so much smaller than Aaron.

Dr. Ramirez explained to me that Aaron had taken up most of the space, not leaving much room for our little girl to grow properly, so she was barely visible on the ultrasound from the four and a half month appointment.

Sabrina was sleeping back in her original room, and Snow had gone to the delivery room and exited 30 minutes later with a another beautiful baby girl, so Dr. Ramirez took me over to the files where they kept the records, and she found a picture from the ultrasound.

It you looked close enough, you could see a little elbow poking out near Aaron's head. It was barely visible.

I shook my head. The fact that I suddenly went from having one son to two kids was all very confusing to me.

"Puck?" a faint voice said from behind me. I turned and ran to Sabrina's bed.

"Yeah?" I said, taking her hand.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl. We have a daughter and a son," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

I looked at Dr. Ramirez, who said, "Honey, I don't know, she's very small, and her lungs aren't fully formed yet. Aaron is much stronger than her. But she's a half-Everafter baby, so who knows? We can only hope."

Sabrina nodded sadly. "Okay." Then she looked at me.

"Can we name her that?"

"What, Sabrina?"

"Hope. Can we name her Hope?"

I nodded. "Of course we can."

I kissed her forehead and sat back down as she drifted off again.

I had two kids. Hope and Aaron. Aaron and Hope. My son and daughter. I fell asleep dreaming of them, and just praying that my dear Hope would be okay.

**Surprised? I bet** **_ Mr. and Mrs. Goodfellow_ isn't since I told her about it a month ago. Bwahaha. Fyi, she's like, my BFF on this site :D Since we have like, similar stories. hehe.**

**Thanks to **_**SugahRush **_**for the idea for the doctor! Love her! :D**

**Anyways, I have a quick review reply to **_**My life is a mistake:**_

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story. Don't delete yours. Seriously. If someone's flaming you, ignore them, or if you need better grammar or something, get a beta. :) I'm not one, but I know a couple good ones. Just PM me on your account. Tell me wassup. I'm all ears. I'm gonna be a therapist when I get older, it's good practice for me. Remember, **_**Believe-you-can**_**. And I like that screen name. **

**Don't be depressed; remember everything always gets better eventually. And PM me! :) Feel better, honey. Depression isn't a good thing to live with. One of my best friends commited suicide 2 years ago because she was so depressed. It hit me like a rock, and I've never quite gotten over it, because I was so upset she didn't just talk to me about how she was feeling. Remember, we were all brought here by God to do something special, so your life is NOT A MISTAKE. Love you! **

**Love, Staci**

**R&R!**


	14. Wings and Babies

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait :) I haven't really had any time lately. But, oh well, here's the chapter! Note: It changes POVs 3 times in this chapter. :P Sorry.**

**Warning: Kissing and steaminess at the end! :D**

**Read on!**

_**Sabrina's POV**_

I woke up back in the room where I started out. Snow was gone, and Puck was sleeping in the chair next to me.

Tentatively, I touched his arm.

"NOTASLEEPWHATDOYOUNEED!" he yelled, as his eyes flew open, and he sprang straight up off the chair onto his feet.

I laughed. "Shh, Puck, it's okay. I was only wondering what happened last night, I don't remember much."

Puck rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Ah, well, Aaron was born at 9:54 last night, and Hope was born at 10:16."

I nodded, and leaned back in my pillow, my body still hurting from the previous night. "And why didn't we know I was having twins?"

"Aaron is a big baby, he was from the start, and he kind-of crowded our little girl out. She got stuck in the back. So she's a lot smaller than Aaron."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

He sighed. "Honestly, Grimm, I don't know. Nobody does. She's so frail and tiny. But she's half Fae, so who knows, really. We're just hoping for the best."

Puck leaned down and kissed me. He took my hand. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. Just tired and hurting." My stomach growled. "And hungry."

Puck laughed. "Granny brought you some chicken-pot pie, but I don't think it's chicken. It's orange."

I laughed as he whispered the last part to me. "Can I have a mac-and-cheese meal from the caf?"

He nodded, and went to get me some. When he reached the door, though, he stopped.

Puck turned back to me. "You wanna know the one thing that sucks about you having the babies early?"

I shook my head, confused. "No, what?"

He grinned. "I was gonna play a prank on you at nine months when you looked like a bulging hippo."

"Puck, what were you going to do?' I asked, in a scolding tone.

"I was going to paint your entire belly bright yellow and paint a giant smiley face on it while you were sleeping," he said, matter-of-factly. Then he walked out of the room.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing after he left the room.

_**Puck's POV**_

Four weeks after the babies had been born, we finally got the "okay" to take them home.

The nurse pushed Sabrina in a wheelchair, her carrying Aaron, and me snuggling Hope into the crook of my arm.

Hope was beautiful, to say the least. Her eyes were a deep brown, and she had soft tufts of blonde hair on her head. She was still tiny, but everyday she was getting bigger.

She cooed and waved her fist around. I smiled at her. I was still registering in my mind that this was my _daughter_. But it was obvious that she was.

She had the cutest little wings; they were pink, just like mine. They were too tiny to support her body weight yet though, little as she was.

My mother had come to see the babies the week previous, and after being pissed that her son had kids with a human without telling her, she said that I had been the same. My wings couldn't support me until I was about five months old.

Unfortunately, Hope had some complications because of her size. The doctors said that her lungs were not fully formed when she was born, so she could have difficulties as she got older.

I didn't care. I looked over at Sabrina, who was beaming at Aaron. Grimm was as beautiful as ever, and she was finally gaining her body weight back. She had lost 34% of her body fat in Bluebeard's dungeon, but she was starting to get that healthy glow back.

Plus, a week after Hope and Aaron had been born, Sabrina got her wings. She and I were sitting in our new hospital room when it had happened. She was reading, I was dozing off, and suddenly, she gasped. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that her back was tingling really bad.

Thinking it might have fallen asleep, she asked me to rub it for her. I did, but as I rubbed her bare back, I saw some stubs slowly growing on her shoulder blades. They grew and grew as I watched in amazement. Her back was literally glowing.

Then the glow faded, and Sabrina had a pair of beautiful purple wings. She looked back at them and gasped in amazement.

Since then, I had been teaching her how to fly, quietly in the hospital room. She was getting quite good at it. But I also had to teach her how to retract them into her shoulder blades so that people wouldn't see them. That was a little harder, but she got it eventually.

The nurse wheeled Sabrina out to the family car, where everyone was waiting. Sabrina stood up and put Aaron into the baby carrier. I put Hope next to him in the next carrier.

Sabrina smiled, looking at them. Then she looked at me and placed a small peck on my lips. Then we both went home.

When we got home, and immediately took Hope and Aaron upstairs to Sabrina's room. There were two cribs put into the room, as I hadn't quite finished my surprise for her yet.

Sabrina and I put the babies in the cribs, and we both flopped down on her bed. We looked at each other.

"I love you, Puck."

"I love you too, Grimm."

She kissed me, then sighed deeply and fell asleep. I laughed. Who knew a person could hall asleep that fast?

I snuck out of the room, wanting to finish the surprise for her before dinner. I went to my room, and worked on it until Granny called for dinner. I finished with a wave of Jake's wand, and then I went downstairs.

_**Sabrina's POV**_

Dinner was enjoyable. All of our family was there, plus Charming, Snow, their kids, Canis, Hamstead, Bess, and a whole bunch of other Everafter people I knew. Jake had expanded the room and the table so we could fit everybody who was coming to celebrate the birth of two human-fae babies.

I showed everybody my wings, and everyone cooed over Aaron and Hope, but eventually we sat down to eat. We laughed and talked over some normal food, and some not-so-normal food. But pretty soon, everyone had to go.

When the last person had left, Puck took my hand. "C'mon. There's something I wanna show you."

He led me upstairs to his room. It looked just like before, trampoline and all, but he kept pulling me along the path for a couple of minutes until we got to a clearing. There was a beautiful lake that shimmered in the sunlight of the magic room.

But Puck was pointing at something to the side of it. I followed the direction of his finger and saw a beautiful house.

"Sabrina," he said. "That's our house."

I gasped and looked at Puck in astonishment. "You built us a house?" I asked in amazement.

"Well, it wasn't _just_ me. Hamstead, Jake, and Daphne all helped me. I want us all to live there once we get married. You, Hope, Aaron, and me. I already have all the rooms set up. I finished today."

I was in such shock. I screamed, and kissed Puck on the lips. At first he was surprised, but he relaxed into me, and we stood there for about a minute and a half, before we both desperately needed to breathe.

Then I took his hand, and I pulled him towards the house. I wanted to see the rooms!

They were beautiful. Hope's was a light pink, with a white crib. There were stuffed animals all over the place, and everything was perfect for our little girl.

Aaron's was not that different, but it had green paint and a white crib too.

"What do you think?" Puck asked in my ear.

I whirled around and kissed him. "They're perfect!" I said, after breaking the kiss.

"And they're designed to change as Aaron and Hope get older according to what their interests are."

I kissed Puck again, and sighed in his arms. "Well, we should go back."

"But you haven't seen our room yet."

He led me down the hallway that opened into our room. I stepped in, and gasped. It was amazing!

There was a flat-screen TV and bookshelves with books, and a Mac computer, and a huge master bed, and _everything_!

I stood there in shock. "This- this is- it's AMAZING!"

I squealed and ran and jumped onto the bad. "I love this house!"

Puck laughed, took a running start, and jumped onto the bed next to me, bouncing me up and down.

I laughed, and kissed him passionately. We lay on the bed, on top of each other, for five minutes.

"Grimm, we- we should go back," Puck mumbled in my ear.

"Mm," I said breathlessly, between kisses, "I think they can wait a little while longer."

**Heeh. Steaminess! :D And you guys all know I could nEvEr kill Hope. She's my favorite :)**

**Only two more chapters! (wedding, epilogue). Sadness for me (maybe for you, idk, depends if you like the story of not).**

**Review, review, review! Random reviewer gets to choose who the preacher is! :D So review! Imma choose you out of a hat! **

**Luvvies, Staci **


	15. It's a Wedding!

**Hi guys! Wedding time!**

**Read on!**

"Ow, Daphne, that hurts!"

I was sitting in a soft fluffy chair in a room right next to where the wedding would take place, while Daphne painfully pulled and pinned half of my hair up into some kind of hairstyle.

"Sorry Sabrina," she said, as I winced for about the millionth time. "It has to be perfect."

"Screw perfect," I grumbled. "Just put the damn veil on already!"

My mom laughed from behind me. "Just hold on, 'Brina, it's almost done."

Daphne jabbed another pin into my skull, and then stepped back with a flourish. "There, it's done," Daphne said, satisfied.

She turned my chair around so that I was facing the mirror. I looked in surprise at a face I didn't quite recognize.

They had done wonders with the makeup. The extremely dark circles that had slowly appeared under my eyes, due to Hope and Aaron's crying during the night, and Puck's laziness, were now vanished from existence.

My eyelids were covered in a soft pink eye shadow, and my cheeks looked golden and rosy. My hair was halfway pulled up in a soft bun, and the rest of it cascaded in soft golden curls over my shoulders. Daphne had been extremely intricate, and had placed little white flowers in a circle surrounding my bun.

"Oh, Daphne, Mom," I said, in awe. "It looks amazing!"

"It's you who looks amazing, honey," Mom said. "We just perfected it."

I flushed and stood up to hug both of them. "You guys are so wonderful," I said, close to tears.

"Sabrina! Don't you dare cry! You'll mess up your makeup!" Daphne scolded.

I laughed, trying to get rid of the ball of love and need-to-cry that had welled up in my chest.

Daphne and Mom brought me over to my closet, where they helped my into a slip, my simple white heels, and put the light pink garter on my leg.

I flushed; realizing that Puck would be removing it after the procession was over.

Daphne got my wedding dress from the closet, and she and Mom helped me into it. They put the many, many hooks together, and laughed when they got it wrong.

Eventually, they got the hooks right, and my dress was on. I went to turn towards the mirror, but Daphne stopped me.

"We have to put your veil on, first."

While they put my veil on, I thought about how the last four months had been.

Hope and Aaron had not yet slept through the night even once. I was so tired, especially that sometimes Puck refused to get up. I recalled the first time I had tried to wake him up in the middle of the night.

He had turned around, mumbled something about unicorns and marshmallows, and then proceeded to fall back asleep.

He was getting better, though. Sometimes, we would both get up, and he would rock Hope while I rocked Aaron to sleep.

Hope was getting bigger, but she was still much smaller than her brother. Her hair was forming into little blond ringlets, and she has deep brown eyes that seemed to get darker every day.

We had to go back to the hospital once, when she was about three months old, and we had been home for two, because of further complications with her heart.

It was the scariest week of my life. When Hope was in the ER, I could barely go and visit her. The doctors wouldn't let me, or Puck. Aaron had cried almost non-stop during that time. He missed his sister.

Aaron's beautiful green wings had grown bigger, and he would flop them around sometimes, rising an inch or two off the ground, before flopping back into his crib.

He was such a cute little boy. His crystal blue eyes sparkled when he gurgled, and his dark brown hair was thickening into a cute mess.

And Puck... Puck was wonderful. He made sure I ate enough, because I was still underweight, and he held me tight when I got tired and upset, and the babies wouldn't stop crying.

Mom turning me around to face the mirror interrupted my thoughts.

My first though was, _I look pretty for once_.

It was true. My wedding dress was strapless, and hugged my chest and waist, only to flow out in a white waterfall. It had lace designs around the torso area, and had layers only at the very bottom.

My veil was very plain, and flowed behind me for a long time.

A soft "Oh," was all I could manage.

Mom looked at me with tears in her eyes, her hands resting over her heart.

She and Daphne looked stunning as well. They were both wearing pale pink dresses. Mom's flowed all the way to her feet, with a pink rose on the right side of her waist. Daphne's dress, on the other hand, reached her knees. It was cinched in right below the bust, and had little lace designs of pink roses patterning the fabric.

Daphne's hair was put up in a bun, with a single brown curl next to her ear, like the rest of the bridesmaids.

Choosing bridesmaids had been tough. I never had that many girl friends in school, but eventually, I decided on Daphne, Laura, and Bella (who had turned good after the Everafter War).

Red was my first flower girl, as she still looked about eight years old. Alyson, Snow's oldest daughter, was seven, and my other flower girl. Basil was the ring-bearer.

Snow was my maid-of-honor, she and I having become very, very close to her after having the babies, much to the distaste of Charming. We exchanged baby secrets, talked about the stupid things Charming and Puck did, and talked to one another whenever we need help.

The door opened, and Red and my dad stepped in. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Oh, 'Brina, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, dad."

He walked over to me, and gave me a big hug. "It's time, sweetheart."

I looked up at his watery eyes, with watery eyes of my own. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Sabrina."

He took my arm, and we got in formation, ready to go outside.

I heard the music start, the doors opened, and Red and Alyson walked outside, throwing pink petals on the ground, in their matching light white dresses.

Daphne, Laura, and Bella went out next, each with their dates that were all in black suits.

Then it was almost my music. I looked up at my dad.

"Ready to give me away, dad?" I said quietly.

"No", he responded. "But I'm doing it anyways."

He planted a kiss on my cheek, and then the doors opened for us.

I slowly walked down the isle, with my arm linked with my dad's.

The wedding looked beautiful. Daphne and Red had planned the whole thing, and I had to say, I was impressed.

White and pink flowers were stung everywhere, and there was an archway that we were headed towards, where Puck and Friar Tuck were both standing, surrounded by the Uncle Jake, who was the best man, and all the girls and boys of the procession.

Mom and Daphne were both standing by the side of the altar, holding Hope and Aaron, who were fidgeting in their scratchy baby wedding outfits.

Almost all the Everafters from Ferryport Landing had come, making the wedding quite large. Even Baba Yaga had come, although she was in a dress that looked like it was made of... dragon skin?

But aside from all of this, my eyes were drawn toward only one thing. Puck.

He was in a black suit, and he had a light pink tie on, which Daphne had practically forced him to wear, telling him that it was the only thing that matched with the theme of the wedding.

His eyes lit up when he saw me, and I softly smiled. I was feeling so vulnerable and soft at the moment.

I smiled at him shyly until my dad and I reached the altar. He leaned down to kiss me and give me away, but as his lips touched my cheek, Puck's voice interrupted.

"Can I have her now?" he said impatiently.

I laughed, as did the rest of the people there, and smiled up at him. "Puck, it's a symbolic thing. It's okay."

"Oh. Well can I still have her now, Henry?"

My dad laughed, and nodded. He helped my up the stairs, and then Puck took my hands, and he left.

Puck's green eyes sparkled with happiness as he looked at me. I got lost in his eyes for a moment, but then I heard Friar Tuck start to speak, and I tuned in.

"Sabrina Grimm, do you take Robin Goodfellow to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do you part?"

I heard myself say, "I do."

Friar Tuck turned to Puck, and asked him.

"Robin Goodfellow, do you take Sabrina Grimm to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"Well, duh!" he responded. "Why else would we all be be here?"

Everybody laughed, including Friar Tuck.

Basil came up, in his cute little tux, with a little black cushion. On it, were our rings.

I took Puck's first. It was plain silver, with the words, _I love you_, written on the inside.

I place it on his left ring finger, and then he took my ring and did the same.

My ring was beautiful. It was a pink diamond, shaped as a flower, and the band was plain and silver.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-"

Friar Tuck didn't get to finish, because Puck had already grabbed my and kissed me. It wasn't an inappropriate kiss; it was simple, but it meant so much.

That kiss was a promise. It was a promise to love each other forever, and protect and care for each other, until the sun died.

We broke off the kiss, and together, we walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, as people around us cheered, Mom and Daphne cried, and Jake took out a pulsing blue ball from his coat, threw it up in the air, and it exploded in heaps of colorful confetti that covered the entire area in green, pink, and purple.

Together, we ran up the aisle, ready for a new beginning as a family.

**Did you like it? I sure hope so :)**

**Only one more chapter, the epilogue! Please review to get it posted faster! (Reviews motivate me!)**

**Pics of Sabrina's wedding dress, ring, and hair on my profile!  
**

**Love, Staci**


	16. Epilogue: 6 Years Later

**Omigosh, guys, I'm sad. This is the last chapter! D: I made it pretty long for y'all... but it was kinda hard to write. I wanted to make it perfect. I'm still not satisfied with the ending, but maybe I'll rewrite it another time.**

**WARNING: I am not responsible for any deaths that happen from smotheration (is that a word?) due to FLUFFINESS! (Definitely T-Rated...) I am also not responsible for any homicidal thoughts you might have towards me, because of the baby.**

**Haha, you have no idea what I'm taking about! Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh! Wanna find out?**

**Read on!**

_**~6 years later~**_

"Daddy! Haha, you can't catch me, Daddy!"

Aaron swerved and twirled around like an airplane with his tiny green wings. Puck chased him all around the yard, but our son was fast and quick. Puck would grab for him, but at the last second, Aaron would dart away quick as lightning, laughing his head off.

Puck's smile was so big; I swear it was going to tear his entire face in half. He was laughing and flying, and going full speed, only to stop abruptly as he was about to crash into something.

Aaron had grown up so much in six years. He was the tallest in his first grade class, and the smartest too. As much as he looked like Puck facial-wise, he got my brains, luckily for him.

His best friend's name was Charles, and they spent literally every day together. I checked my watch. In fact, Charles was probably going to be at the house in about 5 or 10 minutes.

Charles also happened to be Goldilocks' son. Nobody knew who the dad was, except for Goldie, and the dad, obviously. But I had a feeling I knew. I'd seen the looks that Jake and Goldie had exchanged when they thought nobody was looking.

Four years previously, Puck, Jake, and a lot of other witches and wizards who could perform magic had helped to move our house out of Puck's bedroom, to the other side of the woods. It was peaceful, and almost as pretty as Puck's bedroom had been.

I smiled at my son and husband having such a good time together. Another voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice said from behind me. I turned and found Hope, her hair drifting around her face in tiny frail blonde curls, and her big brown eyes tinged with red. She was wearing the cutest dark blue dress. It had dots and circles of all different colors on it, and it reached down to below her knees. She was wearing black Mary Jane's that made her feet look even smaller than they actually were. Her pink wings were sticking out of the back of her dress.

At six, she still was the smallest little thing, but she was sure dang strong. She had tackled Aaron on multiple occasions, knocking him straight off of his feet. She reminded me of myself, when I would get the upper hand over a certain fairy boy.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked, scooping my little girl up so that she sat on my lap, facing me.

Hope sniffed, and held up her stuffed cow toy. Bess, Hamstead, and their daughter, Emma, had given it to her for her first birthday. Unfortunately, its head was ripped off.

"I akidently took Moozie's head off, Mommy," she said, her large brown eyes filling up with tears and threatening to spill over. "Can you put Moozie's head back on? Moozie wants his head back."

I laughed lightly. "Of course Mommy can fix Moozie, Hope. Get Mommy the sewing kit, please."

Our dear Hope had given us plenty of scares in the past six years. She had severe asthma, and sometimes still had problems with her heart. But she was getting better, and Puck and I were both very grateful for that.

As for Puck and I, we were doing well. Three years previously, I had become pregnant again. Puck and I were so excited, and were getting ready to tell Hope and Aaron, until I miscarried at 3 months.

The next year was a rough year for both of us, dealing with the loss of our baby, and trying to act normal for Hope and Aaron at the same time. It got better though, and eventually everything went back to normal.

I had started a sword fighting class that kids took place at the elementary school after hours, and it was becoming quite popular. Of course, the kids used wooden swords, as did I. But when I taught older students, like Alyson, Snow's daughter, who was now almost 14, and becoming as beautiful as her mother, she and I had private sessions, and we both used real swords.

Puck always bragged that he could teach the class better, but I think he and I both knew that it wasn't true.

Puck was a good dad, and he was home often. He had pursued his childhood dream of becoming a dentist, and now worked at the office where Frau P. worked. He got out of the office in time to pick them up from school, and I would drive them in the mornings (or when we were late-fly).

Hope came back with the sewing kit, and I thanked her, and set to work on sewing Moozie's head back on.

Hope went to play with Puck and Aaron, and Charles was arriving. I sighed, sitting back in my chair. I loved everything the way it was right now.

* * *

"Puck?" I said quietly, standing at the doorway as he gave a "secret kiss" to Hope and Aaron as they slept.

"Huh?" he said, as he quietly closed the door. "What's up, Grimm?"

"Well, Daphne just called, she said that there was a reporting of several missing magical items from the Everafter Hall of Fame. She asked if we could come over to her and Mustardseed's house tomorrow so we could all go over and check it out."

"Yeah, Grimm, that's fine. I'll tell Frau I need to take the day off." Puck kissed the top of my head, making me smile, and then he paused, as if deciding whether or not to say something. "I still can't believe your sister married my brother."

"Puck, you'd better believe it! They've been married for three years now!"

"Yeah, I know. I'd just never have guessed before, you know?"

"Well, Dad was super pissed. He thought that maybe Daphne would marry somebody 'normal'," I said, making sarcastic quote marks in the air with my hands as we walked over to the couch. "But then she married a Everafter too."

"Yeah, it's crazy." He gave me a crazy grin, and leaned over and kissed me. "But we Fae love us some Grimm girls."

I laughed, kissing him back, and then lightly flicking him on his forehead.

Puck rubbed his forehead where I flicked it. "Ow. Did Daphne say anything else?" Then he reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the water bottle that was sitting on it.

"Well," I said slyly. "She's said that she's expecting a baby in six months."

Puck's eyes widened and he spit out his water all over me, and the couch. "Oh my god, shit! Sorry, Grimm!"

"Puck!" I laughed as I hit him over the head with a pillow. "You idiot!"

He looked at me and started laughing. "Ha, sorry, 'Brina. I was just surprised. You know, this means I'm going to be an uncle now. It's exciting."

"Is being a dad as exciting as being an uncle?" I asked, barely holding my smile in.

He looked at me in surprise. "Well, duh! Of course it is! Why did you even ask that?"

"Because Daphne and I are going to have our babies around the same time."

Puck stared at me for a moment, not comprehending what I had told him. Then his eyes slowly widened and he looked astonished.

"You mean..." he looked down at my stomach, which was just starting to show a little baby bump. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded, my eyes watering a little bit as I watched the happiness in Puck's face. He tentatively placed his hand on my stomach.

"Oh my god, Grimm." he said in awe. "I'm gonna be a daddy again?"

I nodded, and his eyes filled with happy tears, making my eyes threaten to spill over.

"I found out this morning," I said, my voice a little choked.

Puck rubbed my stomach and leaned down to give it a kiss. Then he placed little kisses all up my ribcage, my chest, and my neck, ending with my lips. A happy tear slipped out as I closed my eyes, kissing my fairy-boy back. His hand was still resting on my stomach.

Puck broke off and kissed the tear off of my cheek. "I love you," he said.

I smiled at him. "I love you too, Puck."

He and I lay next to each other on the couch for about an hour, him in the back, me in the front, not speaking, not kissing, just lying there, him tracing circles on my stomach, and just listening to the sound of each others breath.

Eventually, I gave Puck a soft kiss, and went to get up. He was up faster than any human could ever move.

"Oh no you don't, Grimm," he scolded. "You're going to be treated like a queen these next six months. No walking anywhere. No arguments. I'm not going to lose this baby. Not this time." The last part he said quietly, but I heard him, and my heart ached for our lost baby.

I nodded, and sat back down on the couch. Puck scooped my up in his arms, just like he did when we were younger, and he flew me to our room, and lay me down on the bed.

"Well, Grimm. Although you're going to be treated like a queen, that doesn't mean to let your guard down. My belly prank will finally be put into action, haha."

I laughed at him, because he looked ridiculous hovering there, puffing out his cheeks and flexing his muscles, trying to look tough.

Then he swooped down to the bed, and changed me into my pajamas. I argued that I could put my clothes on myself, but Puck made a _tsk, tsk, _noise and said "No arguing, Grimm."

He tucked me into the bed, and then he changed into his boxers, closed the door, turned off my lamp, and got in next to me. He spooned me, and traced circles on my arms again.

"Love you," Puck said, gently kissing my head.

"Love you too," I said softly.

"Hey Grimm?" Puck asked.

"Hmm?" I said, almost asleep.

"Can we name the baby Ratnashri Dutta?"

I turned on the light, and smacked him with a pillow. "No! We are not naming the baby Ratnashri Dutta!"

"Okay, okay, geez, just wondering."

I relaxed and turned the light back off, and got back into the covers. Just as I was starting to relax and fall asleep-

"Well, what about Boomshika Camdagnaisha?"

I hit him multiple times with the pillow, in the dark. Puck ran away from me, screaming, and turned on the lights. I went to hit him again, but he blocked me, and then leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back, hard, hitting him on the top of his head with the pillow in the meantime. Puck refused to let go, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But I'm not really tired, Grimm," he whined in my ear, when we finally broke apart.

I swatted him with the pillow, but realized I wasn't really tired either.

"Well," I said suggestively, "Why don't we get back on the bed and we can decide what to do?"

Puck eagerly jumped up on the bed, and I followed, laughing. Puck grabbed me as soon as I was on the bed and kissed me, leaving me breathless.

"Whoa, Puck, slow down there, horny boy. Careful of the baby," I said, gesturing to my stomach. His eyes softened, and he lay me down softly, and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I kissed back him with lots of passion. I loved the boy in front of me. And he loved me. And we had two and a half kids together.

And that's the way things would stay, until the sun died.

**Hope you're still alive and didn't suffocate due to fluffiness. Hope this was a good ending for you... did you like Daphne and Mustardseed together? What about Jake and Goldy? Did you like Moozie? He's my favorite :D**

**Please review! I want my story to go out with a BANG! C'mon, even **_**I**_** review when a story ends. And I hardly ever review! Love you guys!**

**~Staci~**

**P.S. Pictures of Hope's dress, shoes, and Moozie are on my profile. I love Moozie! :D**


	17. HOLYY COW, I WON!

Holy. Cows. In. The. Moon.

**OMG, GUYS! **

Brace yourself, everybody!

_**I WON FIRST PLACE IN THE "BEST OF 2010" CONTEST! :D**_

Omg, I can't even describe to you how excited I am right now. When I read the PM Elligoat sent me, I was like "WHAT THE WHAT?" and almost dropped my laptop.

_Now I'm bouncing around in my chair, eating sour gummy worms and typing this. But my fingers are all shaky from adrenaline so I keep preesing the wrong keys and having to go back and fix all my mistakes. :D ._

**I just want to say THANK YOU SO FRICKIN' MUCH, THOSE WHO VOTED FOR ME! You have NO IDEA how happy this makes me. **

I just came home from a really bad day at school, and was sitting glumly at my computer, and then like, WHOA! :D Yay! Thanks guys, for cheering me up!

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I still can't believe I WON! **_

Congratulations to EclipseTheVampire, EstrangeloEdessa, and soccerchic1818! Great job! Great job to all the nominees, actually!

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D THANK YOU!

***spazzes out***

PEACE OUT, GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
